The Sand Prince
by Liliana Moon
Summary: Lady Sakura is Princess Hinata's Lady-in-waiting. When Hinata has to travel to the Leaf Kingdom to be married,Sakura goes with her and is kidnapped by the fearsome redhead bandit leader. NejiSakuGaa
1. Betrothed

**_The Sand Prince_**

A.N.: Ok so here's the revised version chapter name is still the same and this is still a GaaraXSakuraXNeji…. Who knows but I who she will end up with? Muhahahaha… anyways on with the story… I hope this is better than the first. Much of this is still the same with a few changes.

Disclaimer: Me not own Naruto…. Sad isn't it…

_**Chapter 1- Betrothed**_

"Lady Sakura! What are you doing?"

A sweating pink haired girl of about 17 years of age looked over to where an old woman stood with her hands on her hips, glaring at her. Her catlike emerald eyes immediately took on a guilty, but stubborn look.

"Um…eh heh…well you see...I uh...librated this sword from a soldier and then asked him t-." She tried explained to the stern looking elderly lady.

"More like threatened. And I'm a Captain…." The Captain muttered

Sakura glared at the sliver haired captain before continuing her explanation.

"Asked him to teach me how to use it…in case…of an enemy attack!" She smiled.

"Ladies do not practice swordsmanship and in case of an enemy attack, I'm sure our guards here are strong enough to take care of them."

"But…I want to learn-." She began, but was interrupted.

"No! You are a lady...now act like it. The King wishes to see you, you must make haste to see him, but before you do please…change and clean up." The old lady worried over her sweat trussed lady. Her eyes held great affection for the girl. Sakura sighed in defeat and smiled at the woman.

"Yes, Tsukushi, but I still want to learn sword play… I am the only one left of the Haruno clan, and if I wish to learn to sword play I will."

With that said Sakura handed the sliver haired captain his sword with her thanks.

"We'll continue our lessons later Captain Kakashi…"

She turned from a stunned Tsukushi and a saddened Kakashi. Her back straight and her head held high she left them standing there to change and wash up and go and see the dreaded Hyuuga King.

"Why does she have to be so stubborn?" Tsukushi asked Kakashi, her eyes saddened.

"Tsukushi, she is trying to be like her father and mother…"

Tsukushi spat at the mention of Sakura's father and her eyes soften at the mention of her mother instantly.

"She does not know how hated he legendary father was. How cruel he was. He ignored her and—" the old woman began her ranted, but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"Yes, he was cruel, ruthless, mindless and greedy, but he was also strong, quick-witted and brave. That's the part she is trying to be."

"Yes… I know… but she is very much a different person then the both of them."

Lalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalallalalalalalalalallalalaalllallallalallalalal

Sakura undid the bun her untidy mess of pink hair had been up in for training. She uncoiled the braid that her hair was in. It fell to her waist, she unbraided it. She stepped into the bathe that had been prepared for her. It was scented with orange blossom extract. It was the king's favorite scent. She could not appear before the king with the way she was looking, not and keep her head. He was fear because of his temper… and cruelty.

'I wonder what he wishes to see me for?'

She tried to avoid the King as much as possible. It was kind of hard considering he was the father to her best friend Crown Princess Hinata. She spent a lot of time with Hinata and Hinata's handsome cousin, Neji. She hadn't spent a lot of time with Neji in a few months which seemed years to her. He was away conquering some unknown small kingdom. She missed the pearl eyed duke a lot. It had always been the three of them, Hinata, Neji and herself. They were best friends.

But there is no best friend position in royalty, you had to be of some important to even be considered an ally of the Hyuuga Royalty. So she was Hinata's first lady in waiting. She wouldn't have been able to get as close to Hinata or Neji were she just another lord or lady. Sakura and Hinata had been best friends since childhood…. Since Sakura saved her from a rampaging warthog from the woods just outside the castle walls and the time when the timid Hinata was being tormented by another princess and her ladies in waiting...

"Lady Sakura? Are you nearly finished? You should not keep the King waiting long… you know he has a temper."

Sakura finished rinsing and stepped out of the bathe and grabbed the warm clean smelling towel.

"I am done, Kukiri…. Are my garments ready?"

"Yes, milady."

Sakura stepped into her changing room and quickly changed, then hurried to the throne chamber, taking the servants secret passages. The dark corridors were faster than the regular way. She came out of the dark corridor just before the throne room doors. She inhaled a breath air and let it out slowly, trying to relax herself. A servant dressed in royal colors, white and blue, darted in front of her to open the door. She thanked him and entered, trying her best to keep the butterflies in her stomach down. The room quieted as she entered her title and name being announced to the King, Queen and the lord and ladies that made up the court.

"Countess Sakura del Haruno of the Haruno Clan." Upon hearing her title she felt her neutral facial mask that she wore in court slip on her features. It kept people from seeing what she felt or thought of them. It kept the King from knowing she feared and hated him. She approached the throne and stopped three feet in front of the throne where the King, Queen, Hinata, Hinata's little sister, and a handsome Neji sat. She bowed to be respectful to them and in greeting, but also to hide her shock and pleasure at seeing the pearl eyed Duke sitting there. Her long unbound hair fell around her helping her to hide her expression from onlookers of the court.

"You may come closer, Countess." The Kings cold voice resounded around the room. By the time she stood erect she had her facial features under control. She studied Hinata for some sign of what might be happening, of the reason why her father wished to speak to Sakura. But Hinata was as good at hiding her thoughts and feelings as Sakura was.

She stopped just at the steps of the raised dais. The eyes of the king were on her as she waited for him to speak. His eyes were narrowed as he began to speak.

"Countess Sakura, as of today, Crown Princess Hinata was betrothed to the Crown Prince Naruto of Leaf Kingdom. In three days hence she will travel there to meet her betrothed and live among his people. She will be staying with him and his people after the marriage. Duke Neji and Captain Kakashi of Haruno clan guard will be traveling with them to the Leaf Kingdom for safety reasons and after seeing her to the palace and in the care of Queen Tsunade, they will return here, Kakashi may stay provided you stay."

Sakura's widened eyes were the only indication Sakura was surprised for the second time that night. "You, Countess Sakura, were requested by Crown Princess Hinata to be her travel companion. There for you must go with her, as for staying with her when you arrive, that is your choice."

Sakura shot a questioning look at Hinata before bowing to the King. She knew he had dismissed her. She walked calmly to the throne room doors and waited for them to be opened for her. As soon as she knew they were closed she began to run, tears streaking down her face. She had a choice to make…. Either lose her whole world here or stay with her princess and best friend in a strange kingdom. She knew the choice her honor would make her chose…

A.N.: Well I hope this was a good new version…. And I hope it wasn't boring… I worked on it to make it right… Review please and tell me what you think…


	2. Rumors

**_The Sand Prince_**

A.N.: Well here is the second chapter to the revised version of The Sand Prince. **_Gaara's otome_** said it was a bit confusing…tell me what was confusing and I will try to correct it. But thank you and my other reviews for taking the time to review… I also know that chapter was quite short... I'm sorry and I will try to make this one longer… any who on with the story….

_**Chapter 2 -Rumors**_

The pearl eyed man with long dark chocolate hair stared at the magnificently large Hyuuga palace.

"It's good to be home… isn't Lord Neji?" One of his generals commented. He nodded his head silently. He could not have agreed more. It was early morning when they arrived home. Most of the soldiers had been released from duty to go home to their families when they had reached the Hyuuga Kingdom borders. Only 2 of his generals were left with him. They had to give their reports to the King. He knew not many people were awake at this hour, mostly only sentries and servant that were preparing for the day.

He knew one girl who would be up this early. She would be in the south courtyard training with her captain of Haruno guard. He climbed down from his horse as the stable boy took the horse from him. He absently thanked the boy, his thoughts on a certain pink haired girl. He hadn't seen her in months and had missed her while he had been away.

'I'll go see her…perhaps train with her…' he thought, but just before he did that he was stopped by a messenger boy.

"Lord Neji, the King wishes to see you, he has something important to discuss with you…"

Neji nodded and followed the boy back to his uncle's, the Hyuuga King, rooms. The servant let him in to the room where his uncle, aunt, and cousin sat eating breakfast. His uncle motioned for him to come join them at the table.

"Neji, come sit and eat."

Neji did as he was told sitting formally at the left hand side of his uncle at the breakfast table.

"I assume your mission was complete and the War successful." The king stated knowing Neji would not be sitting before him otherwise. Neji's pearl glazed said nothing of what he was thinking and he made no indication of disagreement. His uncle continued eyeing Neji distastefully. It was common knowledge that the King held no love for Neji, but he being his only living male relative and Neji having a talent for the warring arts and fighting arts made him noteworthy to the King.

"There is a reason as to why I sent for you, it is as follows; Crown Princess Hinata is to be married to Leaf's Crown Prince Naruto. I am sending her to the Leaf Kingdom to live amongst until the wedding which will proceed with in three months. For her travels there she has requested to have Countess Sakura as a travel companion." He paused noticing Neji's interest increase after hearing the pink haired countess's name. "But just Countess Sakura as protection is not enough… even with her more than able guards. You will be going with them to help protect and escort the Crown princess and Countess to the Leaf Kingdom as well as my General Rock Lee."

The king could almost tell what was going on behind Neji's stone façade at the mention of the foolish General Rock Lee. They were friends for years but Rock Lee was infatuated with the Countess Sakura and pined after her publicly even after her refusal of his hand in marriage, and if his guess was right Neji also wanted the girl, so their friendship had diminished, well, on Neji's side. Rock lee did not know of Neji's love of the same girl, therefore remained the same toward Neji. Neji would not like traveling with the General, not at all.

"I have other matters to discuss with you but I cannot discuss them in front of delicate women, they should not hear the gruesome details of war. It might make them faint in fear and I would rather not have such drama in the morning before I have finished my breakfast." The king did not see the angry and indignant looks of his queen and daughters, Neji saw and turned to leave after biding them goodbye and good day. Just as he was about to leave the room his uncles voice called out to him.

"Neji, you had better bathe and rest up… for you **_will_** be joining me in court today at noon."

Neji nodded bowed and exited the quiet room.

**_Noon in the Court room _**

Neji silently moved among the court members assembled. Most lords and ladies spent their time in court mingling. Most of them congratulated him on his victory over the nameless kingdom. He thanked them and moved on through the crowds, looking for someone he knew would not be there, but yet he still hope to catch a sight of pink and hear the soft melodious laughter that belong to the her. He knew she would not be there , she preferred learning how to fight with a sword, knife, battle axe, bow and arrow anything she could get her hands on, to coming to the stupid court gatherings. Still he hoped she had heard of his arrival and had come to see him.

He didn't realize how much he had missed her, how much he missed her quick wit, sharp skills, her teasing, and just plain her, until he went to war for months on end. Not being allowed to even catch a glimpse of her. He was stopped from his search when the musicians stopped playing the soft melody, signaling that the Royal Family had arrived.

The royal family entered and sat at the thrones placed on the dais. His uncle signaled for him to come stand with them. He walked to them with his head held high, even though disappointment filled his heart. Why had she not come? Did she not want to see him? Did she not know he was back? These questions raced in his mind as he walk to the dais, bowed and then stepped up to where his cousin Hinata sat and stood beside her. She looked tensed and worried. Only he could tell what she was feeling even with her stone faced court mask.

"It'll be alright, Hinata." He whispered to her. She nodded and smiled weakly at him.

The king proceeded to tell the court of Hinata's engagement and of her going to live in the leaf kingdom. His uncle finished and motion for the court to continue as they were before he and his family arrived. Neji grew bored of watching the nobles talk. His thoughts were troublesome as well. They would not cease on the subject on his pink haired friend. Suddenly the music stopped and the door man announced over the voices, which were beginning to hush, who had arrived.

"Countess Sakura del Haruno of the Haruno Clan."

Neji's heart skipped a beat as he watched her enter the room. Her soft flowing pink hair falling around her in a pink cloud. It was long than he remembered. Her green eye were neutral, not even betraying one thought. He watched her stop and bow to them. He heard his uncle invite her closer. Then the king began to tell her about Hinata betrothal to Naruto.

He watched her the whole time, his eyes drinking the site of her in. If he hadn't been watching her so closely he would have missed the fleeting surprised look that crossed her face as the king was explaining something he didn't hear. He saw her look directly at Hinata then bow, turn and leave the throne room. He wanted to go after her and talk to her but he knew he could not leave without the king's permission.

Lalalalalalalalalalala bored yet? Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala Well are you? Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Cold jade eyes scanned the horizons of the vast sandy desert that was the Sand Kingdom. The owner of the jade eyes turned away to face the trembling spy behind him. Sand shifted around them due to the strong winds.

"So the Crown Princess of Hyuuga is going to leaf to marry the Leaf's Crown prince?"

The spy nodded. His eyes darted from the cold man before him to the ground and back again. The spy wore a mask that concealed most of his face. Only the bridge of hid nose and eyes showed.

"And why is this information supposed to be important to me?"

The spy was at a loss for words.

"As a matter of fact, why do I need you?"

The spy's eyes widen a fraction in surprise. Speechless he tried to think of a reason to keep him around.

"The Duke Neji will also with them …. Gaara, you know we owe him a favor for what he did to Mizami." A voice spoke up from the side of the cold man. "His cousin is important to him, should we kidnap her then he would be forced to save her, resulting in his untimely death." Gaara turned to look at the man who had spoken. He cared not an inch for Mizami, but the rest of his bandit gang did and he needed their loyalties. So he consented to the plan. He cared not one bit if the Hyuuga duke lived or died, nor if his precious cousin lived or died in their care.

"Fine, we'll kidnap the Hyuuga princess and hold her hostage, and see if her cousin can brave the wonders of the desert to save her…"

"You know, he will, even if he is near death, he will be honor bound to save her. He is a knight after all. They are all honor bound to save a damsel in distress…." The spy spoke up.

Gaara nodded. "When do they leave?"

"Three days, sir."

Gaara turned to his evilly grinning scouts.

"We'll wait at the Hyuuga Mountain border. They will be going through the pass, attacking them there will be easy for us. It'll take them two days after they leave the royal city to reach the pass. As soon as the cross in to Sand kingdoms side of the pass we will drive them towards the ravine. We'll take the Princess and retreat to the oasis; kill any who try to follow. We will injure the Hyuuga Duke, just to make it more difficult for him to follow us. He'll find us… I'll have Kiba's tribe of desert dog warriors' help lead him to us, subtlety of course. You have your orders go and tell the rest, we move out at dawn."

Lalalalalalalalalalalalala I wonder what will happen…. Don't you? Lalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala

Hinata sat with her back to her door in a chair, watching her servant pack her clothes and belongs.

'Never coming back….. Never seeing Mama, sister, or Neji again. Possibility Sakura if she chose to leave…'

Tears she had refused to shed in front of her Father, flowed freely now. She couldn't stand the thought of leaving everyone. She did not hear the door open nor, did she see her pink haired best friend sneak up on her. Shock momentarily stopped her silent crying as pale arms wrapped around her in a hug.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

Her crying started up in full force again as soon as the shock had passed.

"I don't want to leave! I want to stay with everyone here!"

"Shhh… I know … shhh... It's going to be ok."

"No it's not… at least you have the choice to come back if you want!"

Sakura felt instantly guiltily of only thinking of her self. She did have the choice to come back or not. Hinata had no choice. How could she be so selfish?

"Hina-chan… I'm not coming back… I'm going to stay with you."

Hinata looked at her stunned in to silence.

"Wha? Why?"

Sakura smiled down at her best friend.

"Why not? I couldn't let you stay there all by yourself… you're so shy, you'd barely even be able to talk to anyone… and timid… Ino would be there but she would be bossing you around so much… she would mean well… but… you know how Ino can be…"

Hinata smiled back up at her. Things would be better with Sakura there….but what about Neji? They had all three grown up together; it was always the three of them.

"What about Neji, he'd be alone here… with Father…."

"Well…."

"Well, I'd stay a few weeks with you all just to make sure you were alright… then I'd find a reason to visit often enough it'll seem like I stayed there too.." a male voice spoke up behind them. They both spun to face a tired looking Neji. His chocolate colored hair hung loosely around his face. Sakura ran to him and threw her arms around the surprised duke.

"Neji!" she murmured his name.

Hinata watched as Neji's eye soften to a tenderness Hinata had never seen him have for anybody but Sakura. If Hinata had it her way, Neji and Sakura would be married already. She thought they were perfect for each other. Neji hugged Sakura back, crushing her to himself, unable to let go.

"Sakura…" he breathed her name into the skin of her neck. Sakura blushed and tried to wiggle from his grasp.

"Neji… Need air…..…to breathe…" He blushed and apologized but didn't let go. He loosely hung his arms around her, before finally releasing her.

Hinata beamed. They were all together again.

Shalalalalalalalalalalalalalalala You think you know what's going to happen …. Don't you? Shalalalalalaalalalalalalalalalalalala

Neji lay in bed that night reflecting on what his uncle had said.

"Neji, there are rumors of a desert bandit gang that is ranging free in the Sand Kingdom's Desert, they are nigh uncatchable… and they rob from the rich… but they do not give to the poor.. They slaughter every man and either take the women as prisoners of war or they let them wonder the desert till they're found. That's why I'm sending more than enough guards and soldiers with you all."

Neji sighed… That would just draw the bandit's attention… tomorrow was another day and he would try to convince the king of his point.

A.N.: So what do you think? A bit longer, ne? Please review and tell me what you think! Oh and sorry about any grammar or spelling mistakes… Didn't have time to edit much… Sorry!...


	3. The Journey Begins

**_The Sand Prince_**

A.N.: Thank you for the reviews! I thank you also for taking the time to write them…. I enjoy reading them! Anyway on to the story!

Disclaimer: I think I forget to put one in my last chapter… boy do I hate these…. No I do not own Naruto… who actually reads these?

_**Chapter 8- The Journey Begins**_

Captain Kakashi of Haruno guard stood in the north court yard watching his Mistress (a.n.: I mean mistress as in Master … owner... one having authority over another… um…… not lover… though I do favor that pairing… sadly that is not the pairing in the story.) comfort the crying Tsukushi. The elderly woman could not travel with them, for she was far too delicate for that.

"Captain Kakashi, sir, we are ready to march." His second in command, Iwashi murmured to him. Kakashi turned to where the Haruno guard stood awaiting their Captain and Mistress. The members of the Haruno guard were the finest of all the Hyuuga Kingdom. Why the king would allow the last member of the legendary Haruno Clan and her guards to leave to another Kingdom was beyond him.

"Kakashi, why is every member of my guard here?" Sakura questioned from behind him. He turned to look at her at the sound of her voice. Just as he was about to answer, Iwashi spoke up.

"You did not expect us to stay here while you left the kingdom for good did you? You are our Mistress; your word is our command"

Sakura smiled at him. "And if I ordered you to stay here? Would you?"

Iwashi smiled back at her. "I do not think you would order us to stay here, but for you're safety I do not know about the others but I would follow you… If you are not here what is the point of us being here? We are your guard… we protect you and only you…"

Sakura looked positively shocked. She did not know what Kakashi knew. She began to train with him and the rest of the guard, they did not know her, did not love her. But months of training with her, Tsukushi always scolded Sakura whenever she found her training…., and being around her had taught her guard to love and respect their mistress as the same with her. She knew every member of the guard and loved and respected them in return. They would follow her to the ends of the earth. They had no families; all the Haruno guard members, beside Kakashi, were orphans that had been chosen by Kakashi's Father to train as in the elite Haruno guard. They spent most of their time training, no room for a family of their own. Not that many of them wanted one… The guard was a close knit family on its own.

"What about that girl you were sweet on, Iwashi? Mikado was her name, right?"

"She is to be married within the month… I was only fond of her... I did not love her."

Sakura nodded to him and looked at all 12 members of the Haruno guard, 10 of which sat on horses, while the captain and Iwashi would wait till she mounted her horse to mount theirs.

"Thank you for coming with me, the journey ahead will be tough… Lord Neji says we will be traveling through the desert to the Leaf Kingdom. It is the shortest route there. The desert has only extreme temperatures this time of year… baking during the day and freezing at night; we'll be traveling at night, so dress warm…"

They nodded. Sakura turned from them to oversee the finishing touches on the packing of hers and Hinata's luggage. Most of her luggage was packed on one of the pack horses, while the remainder of her luggage was packed with Hinata's luggage on the carriage. When they reached the small city outside of the Sand Kingdoms borders they would exchange the Carriage for some thing more practical. When she notices the servants had everything packed she turned back to her waiting guard.

"I do not think I have to tell you this but I will anyway… Be on your best behavior with the other guards. No fighting with them. We wait for Lord Neji's signal to move out. Until then, wait. It won't be much longer. Anything to add to that Kakashi?"

The silver haired Captain looked away from her to the guards and shook his head.

Sakura nodded and turned from them only to be confronted with Neji, the King, and Hinata.

"OH, your Majesty, Princess, your Grace… forgive me I did not see you there." She said as she curtsied.

Neji was the first to speak.

"There is nothing to forgive, Countess." Her eyes met his and he smiled at her. They gazed warmly at each other for a moment, before the king began to speak.

"I hope your guard is willing to help protect the Princess here. Neji convinced me not to send an army with all of you, so she now has a little more guards than you."

"Yes, your Majesty, they would be more than willing to help." She winced inwardly after saying this remembering Iwashi's words 'We protect you and only you.' 'Oh well, I've already given my word, I'll protect her if her guard fails her…' Sakura thought to herself.

"Good… Neji you now have my blessing to start the journey…" The king motioned for Neji's horse to be brought forward. When Neji had mounted, the King led Hinata to her carriage and helped her in to it. Sakura turned and gave the signal to Kakashi to mount up. The King nodded to Neji and Neji nodded back.

And thus the journey began.

Sakura looked around the common room of the Black Door Inn they had stopped to rest at. It was a nicely kept inn with a kind looking Inn keeper. She spotted Kakashi and Iwashi sitting with a few of Hinata's and Neji's guards. She soon found Neji and Hinata not too far from them with the ever energetic General Rock Lee. It had surprised Sakura to see him riding along side Neji earlier. She had not seen him in courtyard before they had left. Hinata looked up and saw Sakura and smiled at her inviting her to sit with them. Sakura moved towards them aware of Neji's eyes on her the entire time. She noticed something new in Neji's eyes when he looked at her now. They were warmer and made a strange tingling feeling dance around inside of her. A feeling she could not explain, not bad but like almost like butterflies dancing in her stomach type of feel. She nodded to Kakashi and Iwashi as she passed.

"Good Evening." She murmured to them as she sat down beside Hinata, Neji and Lee standing as she did so. They chorus their greeting.

"How was the ride, Sakura?" Neji asked her after a moment of silence.

Gaara turned to his second in command.

"What is our prey's status?"

"They are making good time; they should be at the Pass before late after noon tomorrow."

Gaara nodded.

"Are the men in position for the attack?"

"Yes… May I suggest we have our little prince attack the lord Neji? They have been long time enemies… he would be able to keep Neji distracted for a time while we proceed with the kidnapping."

Gaara's jade eyes stared at the man for a second… then, "Yes.. Send our little lost prince…"

"I am not lost, nor am I little."

They both turned to look at the dark haired prince, his ebony eyes glaring at them.

"I wonder when you were going to show yourself." Gaara's second said quietly. Surprised showed on the prince's face for a quick moment.

"We are bandits; don't think we won't know we're being spied on."

"What do you want Sasuke?" Gaara asked. They had found him wandering the desert a couple of weeks ago bruised and bloody. He barely was alive, only living because of his rage against his Brother. He asked to join the bandits. And surprisingly Gaara let him… this did not mean that he did not get picked on or given the worst of jobs… He did.

"Nothing…"

Sakura sat in the bumping and rocking carriage fuming with anger. Hinata smiled hesitantly at her. "Sakura, it is only for a little while, you know Neji had the best of reasons for putting you in here." Sakura was ordered by Neji very early that morning to go to the carriage and ride in there until he said she could ride otherwise. Sakura objected but he was still in command so she had to obey.

Sakura snorted in a very unlady- like way. Hinata could see there was no reasoning with her. Sakura could not believe Neji... How dare he pull rank and make her ride in the stuffy carriage! 'I could rip off his head, he is so stubborn….and after he was all sweet last night.' She touched her lips softy remembering the kiss he gave her just before bidding her good night, outside her bedroom door.

She remembered the way his hands caught her and pulled her into a hug. The way he breathed her name into her neck and the kiss, that kiss was ever so gentle. How warm his eyes looked as the candle light reflected off them. It was her first kiss.

"Neji, why did you order my cherry blossom into the carriage?"

Neji turned to look at Rock Lee., anger rising in him when Lee called Sakura his. 'She is mine and always mine.' He thought as he looked to the carriage where he knew Sakura was.

"There were reports of bandits in the area…. She'll be safer in there."

'And she'll be away from you….' Neji thought to himself. His thought kept going back to the kiss he shared with her. When he had hugged her good night, that's as far as he meant to take it, but he couldn't control himself and he kissed her. He wanted to kiss her again but stopped himself. He knew he loved her and wanted to take her as his wife and would ask her to marry him after Hinata's wedding. With that decided he turned back to Lee and his chattering.

A.N.: Hey it's been awhile huh? Well did you like it? Review and tell me what you think… See you in the forth Chapter. If there are any grammer Mistakes or Spelling mistakes.. forgive me.


	4. Battle

**_The Sand Prince_**

A.n.: Thanks for reviews! Hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and its characters

Last Time-

'And she'll be away from you….' Neji thought to himself. His thought kept going back to the kiss he shared with her. When he had hugged her good night, that's as far as he meant to take it, but he couldn't control himself and he kissed her. He wanted to kiss her again but stopped himself. He knew he loved her and wanted to take her as his wife.

"I'll ask her to marry me after Hinata's wedding." With that decided he turned back to Lee and his chattering.

Chapter 4- Battle

Clouds flitted across the light blue sky as the company continued their slow march. Sakura had been allowed to ride on her horse for a while, till they reached the ravine opening. Neji ordered her to go back into the carriage. Hinata was glad to have her friend back, and now that it was cooler, Sakura didn't mind too much.

Gaara surveyed his bandits as they got into position through his mask of cloth. He felt the excitement rise in him. It always happened before a fight. He looked forward to face off with nameless opponents just to prove he was stronger. He fought the excitement; he wasn't there to fight to capture the princess.

They watched the caravan into view. Anticipation raced through all the members of their band of bandits. Gaara spotted the white eyed lord, Neji, talking to the pink haired girl leaning out of the carriage.

"She is talking with him so familiarly, she must be his cousin, we know how strict the Hyuuga royalty is, they wouldn't allow any but their own family talk to them the way she is… She is our odd colored hair princess."

His second barely murmured. Gaara grunted his agreement. As they got closer, Gaara's sharp jade eyes saw the girl's emerald eyes snapping with fire as she argued with the angry lord.

"This is a good time to attack, go; I will send the signal when I have caught her. Leave immediately. Sasuke, you will wound the lord good, that way he will not be able to follow for a good while." Gaara nodded and the attack began.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"There is no sign of bandits, Neji! You are being very unfair; I can fight as well as you with a sword anyway!!" Sakura hissed.

"You can not! You have not the strength a man does, I would beat you. So in the carriage you will stay until we get out of this area." He growled. "Don't make me force you to stay in there till we reach the Leaf kingdom."

Unfortunately for all around the heat of the day had risen and with it the tempers of a certain pink hair Countess and white eyed Lord. Sakura had gotten over heated as had Hinata so she requested to ride her mare and have Hinata ride with her. Neji had refused. He had taken the reports of bandits very seriously.

They were desperate killers with nothing to live for or to regret. That's what made them so dangerous. Plus the newest band of them was the strongest and most definably the most cunning. They had deceived, pillaged, and stole from many and killing even more.

They never hurt woman and children through or honest villagers… just royalty and the wealthy. They were called Shukaku's desert demons. They disappeared before the official's eyes and no kingdom had been able to find them

"Neji-baka, its so hot in here we can barely breathe! If I can't come out there I'll strip in her and then all of the soldier's and my own guards will see us naked….." Sakura watched with smugness as Neji's eyes went blank then clouded. A blush crept to his face as he answered

"Go ahead and do it Sakura, but then you will be viewed as nothing more than a common whore."

If Sakura had been angry before she was livid now. She went white and began shaking with contained rage.

"Lord Hyuuga, I did not believe you could be this much of an ass, but I have been wrong before." She turned from him before he could reply. Even before Lee could reprimand him a cry rung out.

"Bandits! Captain! The bandits are practically on top of us!"

"Swords ready, men and women, prove yourselves to our princess and our beloved Countess!"

Iwashi roared. Kakashi pulled his horse up next to Iwashi as Neji joined them. They watched the rushing bandits coming for them. "Nice speech, Iwashi." Lee nodded in agreement as he joined them as well.

Iwashi nodded. In the next moment they were taken on by the bandits.

Sakura and Hinata rushed to the window when they heard the cry of the solider about the bandits. Sakura growled. She didn't have her sword with her in was on her mare. She turned to Hinata. Hinata nodded to her and raised one of her breech's legs up to show a dagger strapped there.

"Go and fight I can protect myself, I know how to handle this dagger as you know how to handle your sword. But so Neji and Kakashi or the other men don't see you wear this shawl over your hair. It would stick out like a sore thumb."

Sakura nodded and accepted the shawl and extra dagger. "In case you get attacked by anyone on the way to your mare. She's in the back with the pack horses."

Sakura nodded and tried the shawl around her head. She hid the dagger in her breech's belt. She nodded to Hinata and slipped out the carriage door as Iwashi yelled to the soldiers and her guards.

Sakura crept down to the startled pack horses. She caught sight of her mare and slid over to her claming her with words and soft touches.

"We need to help and keep Hinata safe… Can you be brave, milady Wind."

The mare nicked in agreement it seemed to Sakura as she unsheathed her sword and swung up into the saddle. "Now lets go show them what females can do!" she give Wind a kick and they were off dashing into the battle. Sakura surprised one of the bandits and he swung at her, she blocked. The clash of metal on metal sent a shiver down her. Her arm ached from the impacted but she held strong as he broke away and attacked again and again leaving one too many openings for her. She slid the blade between his ribs effectively killing him. She give her self time to think about her first kill. She pull the sword away and attacked her next foe.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Gaara growled. This was not going as it ought. He couldn't even get close to the carriage. His men were getting wounded or killed left and right. These soldiers were good, almost too good. He was torn out of his thoughts as a soldier with a shawl on her head attacked him. He blocked. He tried to get a look at the one who would dare attack him but the attacks were coming fast and he had to pay attention to the attacking blade.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sakura grunted as her opponent's blade grazed her shoulder. She pulled back. They had long since fallen off the horses and took to fighting on the shifting ground of sand and rock. She lunged with desperation, getting tired of the fight. He blocked and held bearing down on her. She had two choices at the moment. Back off and continue the lunging and blocking or… to fight dirty like one of her guards had taught her.

She swiped one of her legs under his and knocking him forward over her. In a quick movement dropped her sword as he had to caught him self on the ground, and removed her dagger from her belt. She held it to his neck as he had been in the middle of picking him self up. She put the blade to his soft skin of his neck. She looked up into his eyes to see if this criminal had any fear. His jade eyes reflected herself but no emotion. She put more pressure on it and a thin line of crimson blood crept to the surface.

Gaara stared down at the girl. The person he had been fighting had been none other than his target.

He made a signal with his hands and in the corner of her eyes she saw the bandits retreating.

"Princess, I will come back for you." With that said he was gone. He rode away on his stallion.

She dropped her arm to her side and looked around. "Princess?"

"Sakura!" "Countess" calls rang through the steadily increasing night air. Shivers of cold racked her as the cool air brushed over her skin. She collapsed with the shock of her first battle.

A.N.: So its been awhile… what do you think?


	5. Breath

_**The Sand Prince**_

A.N.: thank you for the reviews, I hope you like this chapter. I spent a lot of time on this one. The reason why is because, I look at some of my favorite authors works, and I want to create the same quality that they do. Well maybe not the same but just as good as theirs.

Last time-"Sakura!" "Countess" calls rang through the steadily increasing night air. Shivers of cold racked her as the cool air brushed over her skin. She collapsed with the shock of her first battle.

Chapter Five -Breath

The early morning air breathed along Sakura's skin, waking her from her fitful sleep. She sat up her eyes searching. The landed on a familiar sleeping form.

"Lee-san?"

The sleeping man ignored her and continued to snooze away.

"He won't wake up; he stayed up all night prowling the area for any left over bandits. Then he came to see if you were awake at the crack of dawn and promptly fell asleep in the chair. So far no on has bothered to move him." Kakashi murmured as he walked though the doorway.

"Where are we, Kakashi?" Sakura gestured to the surrounding room.

"Lord Neji turned us around and we rode back to the Inn..." Kakashi replied as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Oh, Kakashi?" She asked keeping her voice low for the sleeping man.

"Hmm?" He also kept the same low tone she used.

"Did we lose anyone?"

"None from your guard or Lord Neji's, but we lost a couple of men from the Princess's guard."

"Oh."

"Lord Neji is furious with you and Princess Hinata." Sakura's head went up and she glazed at the lounging captain.

"I understand me but why Hinata?"

"She encouraged you and let you go fight and disobey a direct order." Kakashi stated his eye making contact with hers. "Hinata told us what happened after we went to battle."

"What did Neji do?"

"Nothing, at first. As soon as we arrived though he took Princess Hinata up to his room and shouted at her for an hour. He probably would have continued but she ran out of the room crying. He was heard apologizing to her later."

"Oh. It's good he apologized, he's been a jerk this whole trip. I never have seen this side him. If I knew it was possible, I would have thought someone had switched place with him."

"Thanks, _Countess_." Both looked up to see the poker face young lord standing in the doorway. "If you would excuse us, Captain, I wish to speak to the Countess alone. Take Lee with you."

"Yes, Lord Neji. I bid you a fare day, Lady Sakura, Lord Neji." Kakashi stood and walked over to the slumbering Lee and hoisted him up onto his back and exited the room.

"How are you feeling?" Neji asked in a deceptively calm voice.

Sakura fidgeted, not sure how to reply, any answer could set him off.

"Well?"

"I'm feeling fine."

"That is good, so let me ask you a question. Do you think you are invincible?" Irritation had leaked into his voice as his pearl eyes bore in to her, but he was still polite sounding

"N-No…"

"Well then, do you care to explain to me why you left the damn carriage and played warrior?" soft note of anger heating his voice as he stared down at the girl.

Sakura knew if she answered with an explanation he wouldn't under stand. She also knew she owed him no explanation.

"No."

"Sakura, what if you had gotten injured or worse died?" He growled not bothering with civilities anymore.

"I may not be as good as you with a sword but I am damn well trained. They were bandits, _Lord_ Neji, not trained fighters. I have trained, not to be a useless court lady who hides behind her guard, but to fight to protect those that I love, to not be useless. If you can not understand that, then you are not who I thought you were."

"Sakura, you simply do not understand. Who would have defended Hinata? You left her all alone, what would happen if she were attacked? She would die or be kidnapped and in turn the king would have both of us and our guards hung or worst tortured."

Sakura stared up at him, going paler than she was as she realized what she had done. Her anger left her as she looked away from Neji.

"I am sorry, Lord Neji."

"Sakura."

"Will you, my lord, allow me some time alone?" Sakura hadn't looked up her eyes concentrated on the blanket covering her legs. Shame from her thoughtless actions made the blood rush to her face. She refused to let Neji see her shamed expression.

"Yes, countess." Heat had entered his voice again. He bowed and left the room.

She clenched her blanket in her hands as tears rolled down her face. "I was so thoughtless."

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

The next day as the rode out the air between Sakura and Neji could only be described as freezing. Neither spoke to each other. Sakura rode out of the carriage upon her mare, her head held high.

When they reached the pass, Neji stopped them.

"I spoke with the innkeeper last night. We will change direction now and go to the right of this pass, there is a hidden path that the locals use to avoid the Bandits and get us to the Kingdom of the Sand faster."

"I haven't heard of this side path. Are you sure it is real?" Routa, a guard of Sakura's spoke up. He was son of a mapmaker before he joined the elite Haruno guard.

"Yes, I had the Innkeeper show me while you all rested for the night, I could not sleep." His last comment directed at Sakura, which she ignored while her inner self flared with anger.

"Why did we not see it before?"

It certainly is well hidden. The locals keep it a secret because they do not want the merchants on it." Neji replied

"Then what are we waiting for? We've lost time already." Iwashi spoke up.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

They moved slowly when the found it was down the side of a ravine. They walked the edge trying to find a way down for the carriage and horses, other wise it was too steep for them. It took half a day before they got both horses and carriage down. Everyone was tired and sweating from the effort.

"We will break. Keep watch for bandits. The innkeeper said that they did not know this pass, but be wary anyways."

-333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Gaara turned to his second, whom Sasuke stood by.

"Have they taken the bait?" His jade eyes gleamed with promise of pain if the answer was wrong.

"Yes." His second's expression was one of amusement at ones own joke.

"Tell Kei he did well." Gaara murmured as his thoughts took him in another direction. That of the pink haired warrior princess, the way her emerald eyes had held his as she fought him or as she outsmarted him, the great nightmare of the desert.

"What are you two talking about?" Sasuke asked Gaara's Second as they took leave of the leader.

"You will find out. Prepare yourself for another battle with the Elite Haruno Guards." His second replied low toned and amused still. Sasuke looked at the amused man and was struck with a realization about the man beside him. This man's amused mask was just that, a mask to hide the emotions from others. Fear was what he was truly feeling.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

As dusk hit and night began to settle in it found the caravan getting ready to move again.

Sakura was giggling at something that Hinata was saying when Neji found his way to them.

"Countess, I wish to speak with you before we leave."

Sakura nodded before giving a quick reassuring smile to a worried looking Hinata and followed the man.

When they had reached a spot that was more private then any other Neji spoke.

"Sakura, I'm sorry about what I said." His voice was low and it came out sort of slow, for he was unused to apologizing to people.

Sakura stared at him, that wasn't what she had been expecting.

"But I think I was right, was I not?"

Sakura recovered and nodded.

"Neji, I too am sorry for my thoughtlessness, but not for the part of my fighting."

"Sakura, do you still not understand that you could have been hurt?" Frustration stirred up within him, causing him to reach out and grasp her arms and pull her closer to him.

"Neji, I will not be useless."

"I know, I know." He seemed to deflate, his arms circling her, pulling her in to his chest.

"You are unlike any court lady I know. Other court ladies would be willing hide to let me fight for them." Sakura inhaled his scent and smiled. This was the Neji she knew.

His next words made her stiffen in his arms. "I love you, Sakura, only you."

Her heart stopped for a second, then began again at an accelerated rate.

He released her.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Gaara." Gaara turned from watching the Lord Neji embrace the pink haired princess.

He didn't say anything to the speaker when he looked over. His mind still on the scene from below him.

"We are in position."

666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sasuke smirked to himself. He knew this 'princess' Gaara was attempting to capture wasn't the princess. He wasn't sure who she was exactly. He knew she was close to the royal family. His memories from the time he has spent in the Hyuuga court had been forgotten due to a head injury when he was 13 done by his older and hated brother, King Itachi of The Uchiha Kingdom.

He was keeping this knowledge to himself. When Gaara realized she wasn't the princess he would surely give her away to his men. He would have her. He would make sure no one, but himself, touched her. She would know why he kept seeing visions of her and would know how she was connected to him.

Besides it was obvious Neji liked her.

A.N: sorry about the how long this took, I was rewriting it and revising it a ton! I hope you like!


	6. Remember

_**The Sand Prince**_

**A.N.: Thank you so much for the reviews! I love you guys. If it weren't for you I don't think I would keep writing this story. Thanks again! And I hope you like this one!**

**Last time-**

He was keeping this knowledge to himself. When Gaara realized she wasn't the princess he would surely give her away to his men. He would have her. He would make sure no one ,but himself touched her. She would know why he kept seeing visions of her and would know how she was connected to him.

Besides it was obvious Neji liked her.

**Chapter 6- Remember**

A girl of the age of six entered the quiet grave yard with her father. She held the slowly dying flowers in her small hands as the made their way past all the graves of unknown people. Her eyes never strayed from her tall father's back. He walked with an uncommon grace that came from his fighter way of life. This man was Count Satoshi Haruno. He was the legendary warrior. Undefeatable, cold, and proud, he hardly gave any thought to his little girl's comfort, thus walked at a brisk pace Sakura had a hard time following.

He stopped at a fresh grave. The flowers laid there fresh from yesterday. Her father gestured for her to lay the flowers on the tombstone. She knelt and placed the flowers upon the grave.

Here lies Countess Yuuki Haruno, Dutiful Wife and Beloved Mother. The tombstone read. She traced her fingers over the letters.

"Let's go, Sakura." His words were gentle, at odds with how he normally was. As they walked out of the graveyard he spoke again.

"I lost my mother when I was your age too." He picked her up and kissed her cheek and carried her back to their carriage.

That was the only time he had ever shown any affection for her. As she grew older, she would watch the training he did with his guards. She saw how well trained they were and how much time her father spent with them. He died when she was 10, in a war that the Hyuuga King started to gain more land and people.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

They were resting again. But rest seemed to elude her, so she took up her sword and exited her tent. It was late afternoon and the sun blazed like fire. She blinked.

"Sakura, you should be sleeping." Kakashi murmured as he walked toward her. They were surrounded by tents of sleeping people.

"I can't. Fight me." She murmured back when he stopped in front of her.

"It's too hot out, wait till it's closer to dark." They walk over to a covered area away from the tents.

'She seems restless.' He thought.

"What's brothering you?"

Sakura averted her eyes toward the duke's tent sat and back to the ground.

"Did you fight with him again?" Kakashi asked.

"No." She answered as she sat on the sandy ground. Her sword she brought to a rest on her crossed legs.

He sat beside her. It seemed like an eternity before she said any thing else. The sun was lowering in the sky and many of the guards were awake and were joking around or preparing to leave.

"Let's begin." He got up and followed her away from the tents and the caravan. The both on into position and she attacked first. Her movements were quick and aggressive. Something was bothering her greatly.

He blocked and let her work out whatever had been troubling her.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Kakashi sat hard on the ground, panting. Sakura joined him.

"He said he loved me." She murmured.

Kakashi turned to look at her, surprised. "Who?"

"Neji." Kakashi had, had an idea of who it was, but it was another thing to have her say it.

"Well, how do you feel about him?"

"I-I don't know. I hate this, why'd he have to say it to me now?"

"I think, Sakura, he's been really worried about you and Hinata the last couple of days. I think you, taking unnecessary chances, scare him. He doesn't want to see you hurt or worse dead."

Sakura nodded and looked up at Kakashi. "What should I say to him?"

"Nothing about it until you know how you feel."

"Kakashi, you are the best." Sakura smiled and hugged him.

"I know." He said with a smile. The sat back in a comfortable silence and watched the moon rise and cooler air breath through the now lively camp. They shared the water skin that had been brought to them by Iwashi.

"Kakashi, what is that?"

Kakashi looked in the direction she was pointing. A dust cloud bigger then anything they had ever seen was rising before them. The sound that it carried roared its warning. Both gasped as the recognized the Bandits upon camels and horses. Both stood.

"Sakura, run, warn the Camp."

"No I won't leave you to face them alone."

"Sakura you have to get help."

"No., you run and get them, I am the Mistress or have you forgotten?"

"Are you stupid? No time to pull rank here if you wish to live!"

Iwashi ran up to them.

"Bandits are coming, Lord Neji has sent orders for Sakura to go back to camp."

If Kakashi had not smirked a smirk of satisfaction, Sakura might've obeyed, but it riled her and she stood her ground, know Neji wouldn't arrive on time to force her back.

"Damn, these guys are persistent jerks aren't they?" Routa said as he appeared beside her.

Sakura looked at the little group they had and looked back to see more head to ward them. They wouldn't make it in time so the little group would have to face the first attack by themselves.

Sakura looked back again to see Neji. She caught his furious glaze, then turned to face the first attacker.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"Do not hurt her, she is mine!" Gaara shouted as the raced toward the awaiting people.

They met in a clash.

Gaara fought his way to were his princess fought. He slid off his mount and met her as she spun to face him once again. He smirked behind his mask.

"You again?" She growled recognizing his jade eyes. The lunge she aimed nearly hit home.

"Yes. Are you still as weak as the other day?" She brought her sword up as he used a butterfly sweep and their blades clashed, ringing. He bore down on her.

"I believe you are the weak one, for it is you who lost." She broke away and circled him once again. He watched her.

"Only because I let you." She growled and lunged. Her eyes held his as she attacked and he parried. And back in forth it went.

Sakura could feel her self tiring out and he used it to his advantage. He moved faster and faster till he managed to dislodge her sword, for he did not want to hurt her.

"Go on, Kill me." She glared up, fire blazing in them.

He licked his lips and smiled behind his mask. "No." and he pulled her to him and hit a pressure point at the base of her neck, knocking her unconscious. She fell limply in his arms. She he made his way through the fighting people to his camel and lifted her up on to him and climbed on him self.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Neji watched as Sakura and Kakashi spared from a distance. He sighed and turned away. After he had told her he loved her, she had froze in his arms and fled as soon as he released her.

'Stupid, Stupid me.' Neji thought. 'Why had I no control over my damn tongue?'

"Neji?" He turned to see Hinata smiling at him.

"Hinata."

"You told her didn't you?"

"How did you know?"

"Her tent is next to mine. I heard her murmuring in her sleep."

"Oh, yes I told her. As soon as I told her she fled from me."

"Oh Neji." Hinata hugged her cousin. "Why don't you come and sit with me for breakfast? We can talk."

"Yes, that sounds good."

Neji and Hinata were talking of their childhood Memories as they finished their breakfast.

"You remember when Prince Sasuke visited the court?" Neji asked.

"Yes. I remember he use to pick on poor Sakura?" Hinata murmured "Oh how I hated him."

"Yes. He was an asshole."

"Neji!"

"Well its true, my apologies for the harsh language through, Hinata."

"No I don't care about that, look out the tent flap!" Neji turned as soon as she said the words. A dusty cloud heading toward them was visible and the thunderous sound of hoofs met his ears. The Bandits were head straight for them. They were coming for the west where Sakura was. He jumped up and headed out of the tent at a run.

He caught a hold of Iwashi who with another member of the Haruno guard, Rin, was running with weapons in hands to both Sakura and Kakashi. "I have to get my sword, you bring Sakura back to camp, tell her I order her to come back!"

"Yes, Sir." And he and Rin were off again.

When Neji had his sword he headed out. He looked up at see Sakura on the front line, her eyes looked back for a moment and caught his eyes with hers. He saw determination in them and for a moment he felt pride for her. She was a brave girl.

'Maybe Stupid, too.' He thought. Anger at her defiance filled him. He stopped as she met with her first attacker, expertly cutting him down. The pride returned as he watched her mow down one after another.

As he began to race out there he was met with a masked man on a horse. The man engaged him by swinging his sword at his head, and then slid off the horse. He pulled his mask off.

"Prince Sasuke?"

"Correct , Duke Neji." They circled each other.

"I will kill you and take Countess Sakura as my own." Neji glared at the smirking prince "She always did have a thing for me."

"Yes, its called hate!"

"Yeah, yeah… call it what ever you like, but she'll be mine hate me or love me."

"Not if you are dead!"

Neji attacked and Sasuke realized he was on unequal ground. The duke was definitely stronger and more so, because the force of his feeling.

5555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sasuke grasped his side which was bleeding profusely as he rode on his horse.

Damn that Neji.

He had fought and fought hard, but Neji was able to beat him. Just when he though Neji was going to kill him, Neji became distracted by Gaara carrying off Sakura and Sasuke took that moment to wound the duke in the side as well the duke had crumpled to the ground and Sasuke had escaped.

"I will kill him next time."


	7. Waiting

_**The Sand Prince**_

A.N.: Thank you again for all the wonderful reviews… it really does help me to write the next chapter!

Chapter 7- Waiting

A pair of honey eyes glared down at a sheet of paper. Her hands were white were she held the paper tightly. She trembled slightly. Her honey eyes darkening to a light toffee color with distress.

"Are you absolutely sure of this, Shikamaru?"

The lazy looking young man with unremarkable intelligent black eyes and long brown hair in a pony tail looked up at the irritated woman from his kneeling position.

"Yes, your majesty." His eyes reflecting a solemn expression

"Princess Temari and Prince Kankuro are vying for the throne and the kingdom id be divided over them. This is worst then expected. Suna is on the verge of civil war. Is there any stopping it?"

"Not without interfering, and that is against the treaty with them dating back to when your grandfather was young and we were at war with them."

"Well, Hell." The queen growled.

"There is a way to interfere without seeming to."

"I'm listening."

"There was a Crown Prince that disappeared after The Great Queen and King died. No one knows what happened to him. Some say he disappeared in the desert to die, others say he survived and is now the fearless leader of the Shukaku gang. Others say that Prince Kankuro had him assassinated."

"You are a spy for truth, not for gossip or rumors."

"Majesty, do not insult me. I would not bring this up if I though it to be meaningless rumors or gossip. I have reason to believe he is alive, but in the desert."

"What is this reason?"

Shikamaru turned pulled something out of one of his many hidden pockets. He handed it to her. It was a journal.

"What is this?" She looked over the plain dusty brown cover of cured leather. The lock on it was broken, it opened easily. The pages were dog eared and smudged.

"It was the journal of Crown Prince Gaara's attendant. It says how he help the young prince escape over 10 years ago. He's dead now. It also contains prove that Prince Kankuro did have assassins sent after him."

"Where did you find it?" She flipped through the pages slowly and carefully.

"In Princess Temari's rooms, she just found it and hadn't had the time to look through it." Shikamaru looked away from the queen as she raised an eyebrow and pursed her lips. Her now honey eyes narrowing as she asked,

"What we're you doing there?"

"I searched the entire Suna City Palace." Shikamaru did not tell her he was there with the Princess Temari. He figured she didn't need to know.

"Your Majesty, Lord Baki requires to an audience with you." A servant murmured to her, appearing suddenly, then after her nod of affirmation, disappearing as quickly.

Shikamaru stood and turned to leave, "I'd better leave before he sees me, wouldn't want anyone in Suna to suspect me of being your chief spy among them, it'll strain relations a bit."

The Queen's lips quirked in a small smile, "Yes that would not be at all good. Be careful, Oh and Say hello to Lady Ino, she's driving me nuts with questions about you."

Shikamaru nodded once and slid out into the hidden camber that lead out of the throne room in time to hear Lord Baki, the Ambassador of Suna's greeting to the queen.

"Your Majesty Tsunade, you are looking as lovely as ever."

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Shika!" A yell got his attention as a running footsteps were heard from behind him. A moment later a warm slender body slammed into his before he had a chance to turn around.

"Shika, why didn't you tell me you were home?" Her head leaned against his back as she spoke.

"I'm leaving immediately that's why. I just had to report something to the queen." His head turn to catch sight of her golden blonde hair. It was different yet like the hair of a certain royal female in Suna. He almost smiled at the thought of the golden haired girl in Suna.

"Why, why do you have to leave again so fast? Shika?" The emotion in her voice made it soft, almost hard to hear her.

"You know I have important work to do for the Queen." He murmured. Only she and Chouji knew his real line of work. His cover in Suna was that he was a merchant from leaf. So far nothing had blown it.

"Ino, let go, someone might see us."

"We're engaged, so it's okay. Besides I don't care." He voice was choked.

"I miss you, Shika." He tried to turn, but she wouldn't let him. "No, I won't let you see me crying, you'll only think I'm bothersome."

"Ino…" His eyes turned to the ground. His mouth twisted into a frown. He hated making her cry. She loved him and him her, but… His thoughts drifted back to Crown Princess Temari. Her beauty and wit, her grace and courage. He had met her when she had come into his shop looking for a gift for one of her ladies in waiting.

She had been dressed in disguised as a commoner, but she carried her self the way any self respecting Royal person would. He had recognized her for who she was immediately. Her eyes had reflected humor when he addressed her by her title. Since then she came back everyday. The more he knew the more he liked her… no, loved her.

"I love you Shika." She released him and had control over herself once more. She stepped in front of him and looked up at him expectantly.

He smiled down at her. "I love you too." His heart though was torn. He loved both of them, he realized.

Her smile warmed him "Come home soon then." He nodded and kissed her forehead and left without another word. His heart troubling him.

"Troublesome Women." He murmured to himself.

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

When Sakura woke she was laying side ways on a horse. A man said upright behind her in his saddle.

'Best to lie still and let him think, I'm still unconscious.'

He shouted something and the horses came to a stop. Another voice spoke and they were off again. She could smell water and life as they approached to another stop.

This time the man swung down from his horse and pulled her down to himself. He barked something at someone she couldn't see in a language she couldn't understand.

'Strange, this language is unlike any I have heard before.'

She thought as he carried her in his arms while she pretended to be asleep.

The cool night air breathing around her as the sky began to lighten. She heard him whisper something in that strange language again and there was a shifting and they were in darkness again.

"Home." She heard him whisper as he laid her upon soft cushions. The fabric was as smooth as silk against her bare arms. He then left her there.

'They must have ridden all night to reach here, where ever here is. That means it will be difficult to get back.' She thought

He was moving something around the he was leaving. She listened to his retreating steps.

He spoke again just out side of the room she was in. The shifting was heard again then someone else came in. That person covered her with a warm blanket.

As soon as the person was gone, of whom she had discerned through silted lids, was a woman of an older age, Sakura sat up and looked around.

She had been mistaken the place she was put was a room, but it was not, it was a large cloth tent. There was a table on the other side of the tent piled with papers and scrolls. She also discovered the cushions she was laying on were large blood colored pillows. She stood looking around.

"I must find a way out; I will not be kept here. Not while I am Count Haruno's Daughter!" Sakura spoke in a whisper.

She pushed open the tent flap to see the bright morning sun blazing down upon her face as she peeked out.

She was immediately met by the sight of a burly man who looked decidedly annoyed at her appearance. He stood under the umbrella for shade guarding her tent.

She pulled her head back into the tent.

"Damn!" The guard probably told them she was awake. Guess no escaping right now.

The next minute the tent flap opened again and Sakura looked up to see a young woman with food. She smiled shyly, ducking her head down and she hurried over to the table and set the tray down. Her face was half covered with a veil.

"Milady, the guard alerted to us that you might be hungry since you have just awoken. If you need the privy do not be afraid to ask, for you are to be treated as a guest. But Harlem will guard you if you wish to go anywhere."

She bowed and looked up and met Sakura's eyes.

"So I am not to be left alone at all?"

"No, my lady."

"So in effect I am a prisoner."

"If you wish to think of it that way, then yes, milady." She turned and left leaving Sakura alone.

She eyed the food as her stomach growled angrily.

"It's not poisoned." Sakura spun around to face the man who had kidnapped her. The man she assumed was the leader.

"Who says?" She studied his form. His arms and upper body looked muscular and his face was covered. His eyes glittered dangerously.

"I do." His tone was arrogant.

"Who says you wouldn't want to poison me?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Why would I go through the trouble of kidnapping you to poison you?" His tone resumed to the monotone he had when she had heard him speak before.

"Why indeed."

Sakura noted the sword on his waist. 'If I attack now I will be at a disadvantage, for I have no weapons and then he will put more then one guard to guard me. I can escape if it is just one. I will bide my time.'

Sakura grudgingly turned back to the food and picked up what appeared to be a fruit. It was round and orange. She went to bite into it when his hand appeared before her.

"You don't eat the peel. It doesn't taste good." He took the fruit from her and began to peel it.

"What is it?" She watched him.

"An orange, they come from the Leaf Kingdom."

She nodded and he handed it back to her. The scent of the orange was enticing. He watched as she bit into it. The juice dribbled down her chin, but it was unlike anything she had before. When she escaped she was going to take some to share with Hinata, Neji, and

Kakashi.

Thoughts of them were comforting as they gave her hope. She would see them again and she would escape.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

He didn't know what was wrong with him, but as soon as he heard she was awake, he didn't go to sleep like he should have. Instead he got up and covered his face and went to her tent to see her looking at the food she had been given with suspicion.

Of course he shouldn't have gone in and spoke with her nor should he be watching her eat a second orange with zeal. The juices dripping down her chin made him want to lick them off and see from her lips if the orange was really as good as she made it seem.

'None of those thoughts. She is a princess and to get what I want I need to leave her alone.'

$4$$$$$44444444$$$$$$$$$444444444$$$$$$$$4444

A.N.: Thanks you again for the great reviews and I hope you'll like this chapter!


	8. Escape

_**The Sand Prince**_

**A.N.: Thank you for ze reviews! I love you guys! I realize I have not been putting a disclaimer… so here it is … I don't own nor earn money from this story or Characters. This goes for all chapters. The plot line is sort of mine though.**

**Chapter 8- Fight**

Sakura could say she almost enjoyed the following days with the bandits if it had not been for her continuous thoughts of Hinata, Neji, Kakashi, and her own guards. She had been allowed to have a change of clothes. Her old skirts were torn and sweat stained. Her new clothes were soft and comfortable breeches and a short tunic.

Sakura didn't know why they called her Princess but decided it was better to just let them call her that then for them to find out she wasn't and have them go after Hinata. Or whatever princess they were after.

The bandits she was allowed to meet were courteous to her and not at all what she expected. The young woman who had delivered her food was named Tenten. Sakura discovered her to be very straight forward and blunt, but kind. She was only a year older then she. She proved to be a resource of information.

"So how did someone like you end up with them?" Sakura asked on the third night of her capture. Tenten and she were eating together.

"You mean how did a decent, well brought up lady like me end up with nasty, horrible, evil bandits like them?" Tenten grinned and Sakura grinned back.

"Yes."

"Well, my father was a Lord in the Uchiha Kingdom. The kingdom tax was getting worse so to prevent from my entire family being put to death I was sold to Prince Kankuro of the Sand Kingdom. The price was so high; my family would never have to worry again… well until the King was overthrown by his eldest son. I do not know what happened to them after that." Her expression took on a regretful look, but it past quickly.

"But back to how I ended up here. I was put on a caravan from the Uchiha Kingdom to the Sand. We were attacked. I fought well and bravely. Gaara offered me two choices. 1. To be helped into the kingdom of Sand or 2. To join with them. Since I did not want to be someone's slave I agreed to come with them. They were decent to me and they treat me like one of them."

"But bandits are evil, ruthless monsters."

"Am I or Harlem like that?"

"Well no."

"We are like all nations of people, some of us are decent and some… well are not so decent. It is the way of things. We need the balance; I mean who ever heard of bandits being totally good?"

"I guess you are right. But what about your leader? What is he?"

"Human."

"You know that's not what I meant. Now please answer me."

"I did."

"But…" Sakura began but caught her drift. Was she saying Gaara was like most humans and was not all good and not all bad? Or was she trying to say something else. She tucked the question away for future pondering.

"Tenten." A now very familiar male voice spoke. Tenten stood up abruptly and gathered their used dishes on to a tray. She winked at Sakura then left.

"Princess Sakura, How are you this evening?" She looked up to see the bandit leader looking down at her his face was covered still but his eyes showed. She could not tell what he was thinking behind those beautiful mysterious jade eyes.

"I am good."

"Did you enjoy your meal?"

"Yes." He nodded and they looked at each other in silence.

"Do you wish to leave the tent and go for…a ...walk?" He seemed to have difficulty saying the last part. If he hadn't been the leader of bandits she might have though he was embarrassed about asking her.

"Could I see the horses?" He nodded and extended his hand to help her up.

She grasped it and he pulled her from sitting position to standing. He turned still holding her hand and tugged her toward the tent flap opening. She tripped. He turned when he heard her make a noise and moved to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Thank you, but could you not pull me? I can walk on my own." He nodded.

"You are the most independent princess I have ever met." He murmured in his soft voice as the exited the tent and entered into the cool night air. Sakura inhaled the scent of wood smoke and the dry but recognizable scent that only the desert has.

"And I supposed you meet a lot of princesses?" She asked archly. His jade eyes looked surprised. Then he chuckled.

"No I suppose I don't, but I've heard about them."

"Don't believe everything you hear."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Gaara could not believe he was actually having fun. With this green eyed princess. He watched her feed the horses. She looked happy as one butted her for more treats and another allowed her to pet him. His own horse seemed fond of her and her treats. She smiled at the horse that butted her for more and handed him a treat. He was in more danger than he though.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Neji found his dreams troubled.

They had been found by Sand Kingdom Guards and brought to the sand Kingdom Palace to stay as Royal Visitors.

Now he had trouble sleeping even with the brew that the healer had given him, when he had refused to stay put and tried to leave to find Sakura.

"Are you awake, Lord Neji?" A voice spoke from beyond his bed. He tried to lift his head up to look at the speaker but found himself unable.

"Yes." His voice sounded distant and weak.

"Good. You have received a urgent letter from your Uncle, the Hyuuga King." Neji knew that voice.

"Oh goody, read it to me Kakashi."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Shikamaru ducked by the visiting royals and their guards. Both Duke Neji and Princess Hinata would recognize him if they saw him. Princess Hinata would mostly likely run over and greet him in front of the others in the Palace and blow his cover. So he had to sneak around and visit them in their rooms.

He spotted the seasoned warrior captain of the famous and infamous Haruno guard.

In fact the entire Haruno guard was there, but no Countess Sakura. This worried him. He knew her guard would not leave their beloved Mistress behind, even upon orders from the Hyuuga King.

So he snooped about. What he found out was Countess Sakura had been captured.

The company was holding up there until Neji was well enough to go and find the Countess.

Word was the Haruno guard and The Countess had planned on staying with the Hyuuga princess even after she wed in the Leaf kingdom.

This bode well for the Leaf Kingdom.

The queen would be very happy.

The Haruno and her guard would have been welcomed in any Kingdom, for the king or queen that commanded the Countess Haruno and through her, her elite guard would indeed well protected.

Why the Hyuuga King had let them go, he would probably never know, nor did he think he wanted to know what went through the crazy Hyuuga King's head.

Princess Hinata was almost not considered an appropriate candidate for Crown Prince Naruto offer of marriage. The queen thought that maybe the princess might have her father's crazy gene. But when they visited the Hyuuga court, the queen found this not so, the girl was just shy.

Shikamaru had enjoyed his visit to the Hyuuga court. He found the Countess like his favorite game, Shogi. Not only did she like it, she played well too.

He was almost constant in her's, Duke Neji, and Princess Hinata's company while there. The three of them had been inseparable.

He had felt like a third wheel sometimes, but that feeling ceased once he got to know them better. They became a couple of the few true friends he had.

He looked toward the secret door into Duke Neji's room.

He had to tell him to leave.

The Sand Kingdom was on verge of Civil war and he didn't want them caught between.

He hesitated in opening the door, he did have a peep hole to see the duke was being helped to sit up by the Princess and the Haruno captain. The duke's pearly eyes had a lost look in them.

Shikamaru remembered that the duke was in love with Countess Sakura. How could he forget?

Every one in the 7 Kingdoms knew how the duke felt about the Countess, which was why she was never betrothed; no one wanted to face the wrath of Duke Neji.

He was a highly skill warrior and would not hesitate to kill the offending man would dared ask for the Countess Sakura's hand.

He pushed the door open and entered only to find a sword point at his throat. Kakashi was looking at him suspiciously.

"Lord Shikamaru." Hinata cried and tried to come over to him, but Neji held her back.

"What an interesting place to find you, Lord Shikamaru." Neji drawled.

"I am here for the Queen. I am supposed to spy on this Kingdom and its royals."

"Because of the impending civil war?' Neji asked.

"Yes, you know, then. I came to warn you and your company. You should leave quickly. Like tomorrow, no make that tonight." While Shikamaru was speaking Kakashi had lowered the sword and re-sheathed it.

Neji released Hinata who came and hugged her dear friend. "Sakura has been kidnapped."

"I know." He let her see his regret and sadness.

"How?" tears were shining in her eyes.

"I am her majesty the Queen of Leaf's Master spy, I know all." He looked toward the propped up duke. "You should heed my advice."

"We have to stay here until we find her. I cannot drag Hinata and her guards out there in to the desert. I have to search all over the desert. She is so much safer here. We have no other choice."

"I maybe able to help you."

"How?" Neji asked curiously

"I am heading back tomorrow to Leaf. I can escort her to Leaf. I also can help you with your search." Shikamaru seated himself in a soft plush chair. Hinata served him tea. He raised an eyebrow at her. She blushed. "I didn't think Crown Princesses learn such a mundane task as serving tea."

"Sakura thought it necessary to learn to serve our own tea, so we wouldn't have servants overhearing our conversations."

"How wise of her."

"But if you are escorting Hinata, then how?" Neji asked getting back to their discussion.

"I have an agent who had her self kidnapped by them. I have to get word to her, she will help you." Shikamaru sipped the hot tea slowly.

"How will you get word to her if she is lost in that vast desert with them?" Kakashi asked he also had seated himself near by in a similar chair.

"There are ways, do not worry. Leave it to me. Be prepared to leave immediately." Shikamaru got up and dragged a shogi table over to the duke's bed, then a chair.

"Now that that's settled how about some shogi since you are unable to leave your bed."

Neji groaned. Sakura was the only person who could beat Shikamaru at this game.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Today was the day. She would escape.

'I've waited too long.'

Tenten left before dawn and the camp was settling down for the day. Only a few bandits would be awake. They were the guards and sentries.

She heard Harlem, her guard taking his position by her tent; setting his water skin down and peeked in to be sure she was there. She pretended to be sleeping.

When she was sure he was not peeking in she got up quickly and gathered some of the food and her old clothing she had been saving.

She would take Harlem's water skin.

But first she had to knock him out. She put the stuff together and quietly snuck to the entrance of the tent.

"Harlem?"

He turned and looked at her. "Yes Princess?"

"Can you come in here? There's a weird creature in my bed. It looks like a bug. And I hate bugs."

He rolled his eyes and entered the tent muttering something that sounded like 'girls'.

He walked over to her bed and bent to slowly picking up the top blanket.

"Be careful." Sakura said. He nodded and peeled the top blanket back. Sakura grabbed the decorative iron candle holder and smacked him with it across the back of his head. He dropped.

Sakura peeked down at him to make sure he was out. When she was sure she let out a sigh of relieve. "Wow, that was easier than I thought it would be. I'm sorry Harlem." She took his water and his sword.

During the pasted couple of days she had gotten to see the camp and the oasis in Tenten and sometimes the strangely quiet Gaara's company.

Sakura grabbed her bundle and new treasures and left her tent. She ducked and weaved around the sleeping camp to avoid being seen by the bandit guards that were awake and keeping watch.

Sakura had a good guess on which direction they had come from but a guard lay watching that exit. She snuck up to the shaded corral were the horses and camels were standing or eating looking bored till they sensed her. Some of the horses' ear pricked up and came to the gate looking for treats.

She chose a black stallion that seemed to like her best and saddled him. She lead him out of the corral and down past the oasis without being seen.

She mounted a way off and rode around the outside of the camp in the direction of where she thought they had come from.

She was free!

A.N.:

Sakura is from the Hyuuga Kingdom which is in the cold north. No she has never seen an orange nor eaten one before the last chapter but the Hyuuga King has. They don't grow in Hyuuga Kingdom, but he likes the scent so Hinata bought a bottle of it and gave it to Sakura, thinking it might improve the Kings liking for Sakura. Feel free to ask anymore questions. Thank you for your reviews.


	9. Going, Going and Maybe Gone

_**The Sand Prince**_

A.N.: Thank you for your wonderful reviews. You are great! It helps to know what you think of this little fic.

Chapter 9- Going, Going….. maybe Gone

Hinata said one last goodbye to Neji, Captain Kakashi, Lee, and the Haruno guards. She had hoped they would allow her to go with. But Neji had been adamant about her not going and putting herself in danger as well.

They had parted ways at the south gates. Hinata rode to the gates that bordered the south trader roads. They had left the slow moving carriage with the hostler in the sable with assurances it would be sent to the capital of Leaf, Konoha, once she reached the city and she sent word.

She was accompanied by Lee's and Neji's as well as her own guards. Well what was left of them, only 10 surviving uninjured of her guard remained out of the 20 guards she had, had.

Shikamaru was strangely absent she noted. Only a man who was chubby and round faced was there to greet them at the gates.

"I am Lord Chouji; I am here to meet you. Shikamaru told me to tell you he was tying up loose ends. He will meet us in a little while. We will travel past the forest to the town at the base of the mountains that separates Sand from Leaf. We will stop at The Red Flag Inn and wait for Shikamaru to show up if he doesn't catch up with us on the road." He turned and mounted his gelding.

The large horse looked almost resigned as the heavy man lifted himself up. Once settled he turned and motioned for them to follow. When no one moved he turned again to look at them. That's when Neji's 1st in command spoke.

"How do we know you are legit?" His voice was a slow drawl.

Lord Chouji looked slightly peeved and held out a letter. One of the guards moved warily over to him to get the letter and hand it to his commander. As he opened the envelope something fell out when he pulled the letter out. Hinata, with her ever sharp eyes caught sight of it. The captain did not notice and opened the letter to read. He handed it to Hinata when he was done.

"Looks legit, but anyone can forge a letter with enough practice." He said.

"Captain, I believe some thing fell out of the envelope. It is on the ground in front of you." Hinata spoke softly. The captain looked down. He picked up the object, which turned out to be a ring of gold. A design had been pressed into the gold. The captain held it up for her to see. The design was the Nara house seal. It was Shikamaru's. He would die before he let someone take it from him. So he must've given it to this man.

Hinata nodded to the guards and to Lord Chouji.

"Thank you for meeting us. I am sorry about the mistrust, but we have run into several …problems on this trip. So we are a little hesitant to trust just anyone."

"Understood Princess. Lets us get moving though."

!!11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111!!!!!!!!!!1

Neji's glance at the barren desert. No one could map this region. How could he have a chance to find his missing countess? Maybe there was no hope of finding her.

"Don't worry so much, Neji. We'll find Sakura." Lee grinned brightly after noticing his gloomily mood.

"It will be hard to tract her definitely, but not impossible. The bandits must have a way to map this desert; Shikamaru says the have an oasis camp. They would get lost if they didn't map it out some how." Kakashi said after he nudged his horse to move next to Neji's own.

Neji stared, first at Lee then at Kakashi. "Do you guys read minds?"

Kakashi smirked mysteriously and Lee looked confused.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Shikamaru rounded up the last of his spies and sent them to different parts of the city and palace. He would need information while he was gone. He needed to know how much time he had to find the prince before war broke out.

"Shikamaru, leaving so soon again?"

Shikamaru whirled to find Temari standing there her golden glaze piercing. He bowed pretending to do so, wobbly.

"Crown Princess Temari."

"Tch, Shikamaru, I should say we know each other well enough to leave off titles. After all you are searching for my little brother for me. How goes it, the search I mean?"

She had found the little journal on his person when he had been returning to his rooms for the night from his visitations with Neji and Hinata. They had bumped into each other in the hall way. Both had fallen to the ground, the journal had fallen out of his shirt pocket. She had grabbed it.

She had recognized it as the missing book she had found. He had explained all about trying to find her little brother, to bring peace to the country. She had smiled in relieve and had asked him to report to her if he had found anything else. She also offered to help in any way.

She had taken the journal with her.

She did not know his real identity or that he was a spy and he didn't intend to let her find out.

"It goes well, Temari I've got several leads, but I will report to you when I have something more… tangible."

She had moved closer. Her eyes found his and he noticed just how close she was and how much closer she was getting.

His eyes watched as she leaned up and brushed her soft lips against his briefly. That didn't seem to satisfy her. She leaned up for another kiss. Another one after that one, only with tongue. She took her time, gentle and slowly learning every corner of his mouth as he did the same, finally closing his eyes, accepting and enjoying the kisses.

When she did pull back from him, she rested her head against his shoulder.

His mind instantly compared the height difference between her and Ino. Ino's head only came to his chest where as her came to his shoulder. Ino's hair was more of a white blonde; Temari was a yellow tone almost like the color of gold. She was scented of Jasmine, where Ino was lavender.

He could almost hear his heart split into two. He loved both equally. He knew he would never be able to choose. He knew he would not be able to give up one or the other. He knew he would always be unfaithful to both.

"Temari-" She cut him off.

"I need to leave, before I'm noticed to be missing. Shikamaru, hurry and return, it is boring without you here." She murmured and with one last kiss she left.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sakura sighed as she felt the horse beneath her tiring. She slid off her mount and fed him the precious water from her stolen canteen.

The horse drank much.

The sun blazed its fury.

Sakura lead the horse to a lone tree that provided shade. She unsaddled the horse to cool him off and offered apples to him from her pack. She too drank a little water and ate one of the apples and one of the sweet oranges she had taken with her. She decided it was best to rest till it wasn't so hot.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Sasuke watched the clever girl weave in and out of the tents. She was skilled at avoiding the guards on duty. She must have been watching and taking note of where each guard was stationed.

He crept closer to watch her call forward Gaara's second best horse. He watched as she muffled his hoofs and led him away.

He could feel a smile twitch at his lips. She was so going to get caught. But he wasn't going to be the one to tell Gaara.

No, let the girl get ahead of Gaara. Give him more trouble; maybe a day in the desert would humble the girl. And maybe Gaara would decide she was much too trouble and give her away and then he would have her.

Then he could find out why these memories kept bothering him while he slept. Maybe she could tell him what they meant.

In his mind he saw a little girl with pink hair and wide green eyes. His heart was set on this girl. He saw her crying and then he saw her anger. The same defiant anger he saw blaze in the same eyes of the girl Gaara caught.

Sakura.

Cherry Blossom

His thought tormented him with images of Sakura, much younger. He knew she had feared him, hated him. And he knew he liked it.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sakura had stopped with the horse once again. He needed to rest again. She gave the last of her water to the horse. It was as she was climbing back up she heard hoof beats coming toward her. She gasped. It must be Gaara! But how could he travel so fast?

She swung back on to the horse, swearing in a very unladylike way. She had learned the swear words from her guards. She pushed the horse back into a gallop. She was galloping blindly. She had no clue where to go. But hoped they would find water and Gaara would not find them.

What seemed hours later they had slowed to a little more then walking pace when Sakura spotted the village they had left behind. Exhilarated she nudged the tired horse into a gallop again. They made it into the court yard of the inn before the horse stopped tiredly.

The Innkeeper came to greet her.

"Milady? Where is your escort?"

"Never mind that. I need a room. And my horse needs to be watered and fed." Sakura snapped tired and relieved. She had escaped and she was free! Sakura paid for both with money she had.

Gaara had had her searched by Tenten for weapons but had let her keep my money and jewels.

The Innkeeper's wife led her to a room after Sakura left instruction for a bath and hot food. The innkeeper himself stabled the horse.

Bathed and fed, Sakura rolled into bed happily. Sleep overcame her tired self easily.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Gaara woke to someone calling his name. He sat up and glared at the offending person.

"What is it?" he asked gruffly

"Gaara, it's the Princess. She's escaped with your second best stallion." The messenger man whispered in quiet panic. He knew Gaara had not become leader by being nice. He also knew if Gaara had an outburst of anger, he would be the unfortunate soul who suffered.

Gaara went completely still. "Where is her guard, Harlem?" His voice was barely above a whisper.

"He was knocked unconscious, leader." The man replied, obviously scared.

"That damn girl." Gaara growled. "Is my horse ready?" He asked.

"Yes. I had them ready it as soon as we knew she was missing." Gaara nodded his thanks.

"I am going after her."

"Yes, leader. Do you need us to come?"

"No." Gaara stood as soon as the man left. He dressed and made sure his mask was on in place. He made sure his weapons were in place before heading out.

He would find her and he would let her know just how much trouble she was in. He through found one side of him admired her fiery spirit and bravery. It took both of those to try to escape the most fear bandit leader in the entire desert.

A.N.: what do you think? I think its shaping quite nicely. Sorry for any and all grammar and spelling mistakes.. I am not into much editing. Forgive my laziness. Again thank everyone for your great reviews. I love reading what you think of this fic! _**Oh and I wonder whose horse's hoof beats she heard?**_


	10. Dusk

_**The Sand Prince**_

A.N.: Sorry about the wait. I moved and so I didn't have time to write or update. Thank you for your patience and the wonderful reviews! I hope you like! And I edited this time. One reviewer brought up a good point on me being lazy and letting my writing suffer. I agree with you. . Sorry for my laziness, however I am imperfect so I may have missed a couple of things. If you see them, please feel free to point them out.

Chapter 10- Dusk

Wind swept across the sandy desert. A figure fading into the distance was almost all that could be seen in the barren landscape. A man upon a horse sat watching the figure fade as she rode out of sight. A large white dog seated in the sand beside him.

"Looks like a storm is a brewing, eh Akumaru?" the man commented and the dog turned his head towards his master on hearing his name.

"Gaara will be glad of the knowledge of where his escaped captive is."

Akumaru whined and wagged his tail.

"Ah, Akumaru, nothing left to do but wait I guess."

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Sir, they have left Suna and are heading to the Red Flag Inn, just before they head though the mountain pass to the kingdom of Leaf." A small insignificant man reported. His voice reflecting the man's assumed self –importance.

"Where are the Lord Neji and the Haruno Guards?" The man held a glass of wine in his hand. His eyes were a muted gold in coloring and almost had a snakelike appearance.

"They are being tracked in the desert."

"Hmm, what of the little Haruno Countess and the Sand brat?" he swirled the wine in his glass slowly, watching it.

"Sir, they are untraceable. We have no information of where their base is."

"Hmmm."

"Sir, we have to nab the Princess before she reaches the Kingdom Of Leaf. We will be unable to grab her if she gets there."

"Don't worry, I have already sent my most trusted, worthy person over to the Red Flag Inn. She will not reach the Border of Leaf."

22222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Gaara was livid. How could he have trusted her, the woman who fought so bravely to one guard? How could he have not thought she was planning to escape? He had been stupid. Of course she wasn't going to stay put and wait for her cousin to rescue her. He had been too lenient with her keeping. He wouldn't make that mistake again.

"Kiba!" His voice was loud and sharp as he called to the lone man and his dog.

"Gaara." The man did not turn around from his position. He seemed to be resting.

"Did she pass through here?" He asked after reaching Kiba.

"Yes, a few hours ago. Afraid my horse scared her into racing off into the town up ahead." Kiba had almost chuckled when she had taken off in a panic because she heard his horses hoof beats. He knew she must've thought it was Gaara.

"Ah."

"I sent a messenger hawk ahead to the Innkeeper after your boys sent one to me. The Innkeeper will hold her there for the next couple of days for you. Just as he sent their caravan down to the trap that you guys laid."

Gaara nodded at this, acknowledging the information. But Kiba wasn't done

"He also wanted me to let you know, that's not the Princess. She's the Haruno Countess."

"What?"

"Yup. Guess you guys didn't know, all Hyuuga's have white eyes."

"She said she was the princess."

"I figured as much, when I heard that her guard had told stories about her to the Innkeeper when he asked about her. She is the self- proclaimed protector of the Princess. That's her best friend."

Gaara said nothing but looked in to the distance when he could barely see the town. Somewhere in there was one lying countess. A thought sprang to mind. The Uchiha Prince, Sasuke, would've known she was not the princess, but he had said nothing. Gaara had suspected Sasuke was up to something.

"Gaara, you should be worried about the Haruno guard. They are a fearsome bunch, worse then the Uchiha King, Itachi. They love that girl and have devoted their lives to her. They will come for her; you have seen how good they are. I believe your own have experienced their loses because of the Haruno Guard. They don't call them elite for nothing."

Kiba said his smirk was almost smug. Kiba held no love for the bandits. He knew that Gaara was stronger then he, so he served him only out the promise of pain, which was the only reason at first. But during his servitude he found he liked the quick witted Gaara as a friend, but not those whom he led.

"Then you will lead them around in circles. Make them see a trail to what they think is us. Lose them in this desert. It will take care of them for us." Gaara's eyes held a far off look to them.

Kiba groaned. "Gaara, that sounds like a lot of hard work. It's hot out here in case you didn't notice."

Gaara just stared at him "Is it really?" His tone was softer and indefinitely more threatening.

Kiba gulped and nodded.

Gaara nodded to Kiba and took off in the direction of the town.

"Boy, do I think you are underestimating that Countess and her guard." Kiba whispered.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sakura woke in the morning of the next day. Warm and in the soft bed it seemed as if the last few days were only a dream and that Hinata would enter her room in moments to invite her to breakfast. But when she stood she realized she was not in her own clothes and all that had passed was real.

"Milady, breakfast almost ready, and we have hot water for a bath, if you wish to bathe again." The Innkeeper's wife said and she entered the room.

The woman took an appraising glance at Sakura before dumping the large pitcher of hot steaming water into the removable tub. The female inn workers came in careful dumping their large pitchers of water in to the tub as the Innkeeper's wife oversaw.

"My daughter's clothes fit you well Milady." She commented as Sakura began to undress.

"Yes, I thank you and her for lending them to me." Sakura stepped into the warm waters

"You are welcome, Milady. They are old cast a ways. She has lost her figure now after having three children."

"Oh."

"I will get you some fresh clothes and towel. You must hurry, breakfast is almost ready." With that the older kindly woman left.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

When the woman was returning she was stopped by her husband and the red haired devil known as Gaara, bandit leader of the desert. His face was covered. It was said he only let those who were to die by him see his face. She had wondered in the past if he was horribly scared or had a birthmark of some kind. He stood beside her husband, his eyes upon the door which behind the countess was.

"I will take those to her." He murmured he pointed to the clothes. The woman glared at him.

"She is a lady; you do not need to barge in on her. Wait till she is dressed to take her away."

Gaara almost let his surprised show on his face at being stood up to. Her husband openly showed it as well as fear. Maybe Sakura had rubbed off on this woman.

"No, give those to me." His voice held authority. The woman grudgingly handed the dress, tunic, breeches, and towel to him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I thought she would like a dress for today and the tunic and breeches for the ride home or where ever she was going tomorrow." The woman explained about the clothes.

"Thanks, you may go. Have the horse she rode in on saddled. Water my horse and feed him. Then send breakfast up here." Gaara commanded.

That was the most the woman had ever heard him speak. She and her husband nodded, knowing if they disobeyed in the slightest, there would be hell to pay.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Sakura hummed to her self as she waited for the Innkeeper's wife to return. The water wasn't that dirty because she had, had a bath the night before. This one was simply for refreshment.

'Boy is it taking a while.' Sakura thought to her self. She heard the door open and assumed it the Innkeeper's wife and stood up. After a few minutes she felt the towel come around her.

"Thank you, but I can get it my self." She said.

"I'm sure you can." The low voice was not what she was expecting.

"Gaara?" She whimpered. Hating her self for the whimper and sounding like a weakling.

"Yes." He growled. His arms tightened as she tried to twist out of them. The towel around her began to slip. She grabbed it and yanked it up, trying to escape the circle of his arms. Their struggle causing the water to slosh on to the floor, his pants, and boots. He growled in frustration and lifted her out of the tub.

"Sakura. Stop." He said.

"Let go and I will." She retorted, renewing her struggle with more force.

He didn't reply.

Instead he lifted her up again and carried her to the bed. He dropped her on it.

She let out a squeak of surprise. He stood beside the bed, glowering down at her. Satisfied she was going to stay there; he went and retrieved the clothes from the floor where he had dropped them. He then handed them to her.

"Get dressed, or I will take you back in just a towel." He turned his back to her.

She saw an opening in which she might still be able to escape.

"I'm not going to change with you in here." She replied.

"Yes, you are, or you are going back in a towel."

"Fine." Her eyes spotted a candle holder. A steel candle holder. Another idea came to mind.

"You had better not turn around and peep."

He snorted. But stayed facing the other way his arms crossed.

She snuck over to the table. When her hand curled around the smooth surface, she felt her confidence increase. Five steps, four steps, three steps. In another two she would be free again. One step. She raised the candle holder.

Gaara, upon hearing her breathing so close to him turn in time to catch her hand. They struggled again from a moment before he was able to take the candle holder from her and tossed it aside. He caught her arms and pulled her forward.

"Get dressed, or I will dress you."

She nodded. He released her arms but stayed facing her. "Hurry, you have wasted enough time."

"I can't change in front of you."

"Then you will go in a towel or I can change you."

Sakura growled and dropped her towel. Anger warming her eyes as they held his. Her face becoming more and more red by the moment under his gaze. She reached for the tunic. Gaara's eyes were temped to wander down her form, but he kept her stare. He would not lose and see the triumph in those emerald eyes.

She dressed without breaking his stare, except to pull the tunic over her head.

"How did you find me?" She asked. She felt her heart sinking. He had caught her again.

"I am Gaara of the desert. I have my ways."

There was a knock on the door.

"Answer it." He ordered. She stiffened but obeyed.

It was a maid with breakfast. She took the tray that held breakfast for two. 'So the Innkeeper knows Gaara is here.' She thought to her self.

4444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Naruto couldn't help but whoop for joy. He was on his way to rescue his friend. He had just come across the mountain pass that was a natural border between Leaf and the Kingdom of Sand. So far the trip had been nothing but sunny days and restful nights. He knew the worst was to come but right now it was warm and cheerful.

"Crown Prince Naruto, settle down right now." Lady Ino yelled from behind him. Her horse was walking at a slower pace. Ino came along as so to meet Shikamaru and the other's at The Red Flag Inn. Naruto was going to make sure she made it into the Inn's courtyards then take off in to the desert kingdom to search for the missing countess.

He really didn't want to meet with his intended bride yet. He remembered her to be a shy, quiet girl. With odd colored eyes and short purple hair. He remembered Sakura protecting the girl from some mean court ladies when they were young.

He'd had like Sakura's bravery and her fierceness. He knew little of Crown Princess Hinata. He wasn't sure he would like her. His mother had tried for Sakura, but Sakura's guardian who was her captain of her guard strangely and her old nurse maid had said no.

"Look, it's the Red Flag Inn, Naruto. Finally." Ino cried out pointing at the large establishment only a mile before them.

As soon as Ino was through the courtyard gates, Naruto took off down the well worn trail that would lead to Suna

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Ino grinned at the elaborate rooms she had been given. She was surprising Hinata and Shikamaru. She had obtained the information on where they were stopping from the Queen. It was dusk before she when down to the common room for dinner.

After the serving maid took her order, a respectable gentleman slid into a chair at her table. His hair was silver. He looked young though despite his hair coloring. He was handsome and had beautiful silver eyes behind thin glasses.

"Do you mind if I sit here? The rest of the room is crowed." His voice was light and friendly. His manner was inviting. She instantly liked him.

"No not at all." She smiled warmly at him "I would be glad of the company."

He smiled. "That is good. I am lord Kabuto."

Suna- The capital of the Sand Kingdom.

A.N. Hmmm… what do you think? This chapter was fun to write! Please let me know what you think, it really does help! And sorry again for the wait… I moved three states away from where I had been… wooooo... it sucked… I hate moving with every fiber in my body.


	11. To Search

The Sand Prince

The Sand Prince

A.N. Thank you for the great reviews! Hehe, you guys are the absolute best! I can't believe I'm already on the 11th chapter. Whoa! Much Thanks to JUCHKO for Beta-ing! You are always so good at catching my mistakes! Hehe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or its characters, I make no profit off of this fic. Its not like I could get away with it anyways...

Chapter 11- To Search

Shikamaru looked over at Chouji who was roasting a large chunk of meat over a fire. He had caught up them earlier in the day and they decided to stop for the night in a clearing. Shikamaru had a bad feeling that had been creeping up his spine all day. It had started before he reached the group and persisted uncompromisingly.

"Meat's done." Chouji said handing him a platter of thickly sliced hunks of meat. The mouth watering aroma reminded him that he had not eaten since he left Suna.

"Ah, thanks." He murmured accepting the platter of tempting meat. Hinata was offering another platter to the guards to share amongst themselves.

"Princess, you are not a servant; you don't have to serve us." The captain said accepting the platter.

"I- I know. I'm just trying to be helpful. It doesn't hurt anyone, I think." Her voice finding an unusual confidence as she spoke.

"You are right princess, it doesn't hurt anyone right now, but if it gets out to your father we let you act like a common servant, our heads will roll."

"I- I won't let it get out! None of us will speak a word of it. So he won't know."

"If that's milady wishes."

"I do."

"Speaking of the Hyuuga King, heads will roll if he hears of Neji going off and leaving Hinata with us. So it is best to not let a word of this slip through to the King's ears. He would not take lightly to his daughter being left improperly guarded." Shikamaru said from across the fire. His serious eyes meeting the captain's.

"So he wouldn't." The captain muttered and bit into the selected hunk of tender meat from the platter Hinata was passing to all the guardsmen.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

"Are you done?"

Sakura turned to look at Gaara. His jade eyes locked with hers. She raised an eyebrow in question.

"With your dinner." He answered reading the look on her face.

She dropped her eyes to her plate and pushed the left over food around it.

"No." She lied. He shook his head.

"You shouldn't lie." He growled.

She didn't answer. They had stayed at the inn all day so they could travel by night, when it was cooler.

"We leave soon." He got up and turned to the door. He paused, "Oh and don't try to escape before we leave, I own the people in this town, they fear me more then death itself."

Something clicked in her mind, like a puzzle with the pieces that were missing suddenly falling into place. The town obeyed him. The Innkeeper had directed them down that path. The path the bandits weren't supposed to know about, the path where she had been captured. It was all his doing; he had made the innkeeper lie to Neji.

"So it was your orders that had them direct us down that false path? The one you captured me on? Why? We did nothing to you." She stood anger flushing her face. "Why did you take me as a captive? Why did you pursue us? Why, Gaara?" Her anger had taken her forward till she stood directly behind him.

He turned slowly to face her. His eyes mysterious as ever. "Why did you lie to me?" He murmured.

Her rage was momentarily forgotten as she asked "What do you mean?"

He grabbed her arms. "You are not the Princess."

"I am too."

His eyes were unreadable as he said, "Really? Then where is your Hyuuga white eyes, are those some kind of illusion?" His fingers caressed the side of her face. "Admit you lied."

"Not until you tell me what your motive is! Why do you want her?"

He simply looked down at her. His unrevealing gaze infuriated her even more.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Itachi." A smooth, cold voice spoke in the darkness of the chilly chamber.

The man in question did not turn around his black eyes closed. "Why are you here? Have you not accomplished your objective?" His voice was a low monotone. No inflection of irritation he felt at the intruder.

"To cause chaos and disarray in the lands of The Uchiha's for revenge, yes. But you lost your little brother. I needed him to my plan in Sand and Leaf work."

"You do not need my foolish little brother for your plans, you have Kabuto."

"Yes, but he is only a minor lord."

"It does not matter now, he is believed to be dead, and so he will be of no use to you now."

"Only believed? I was believed to be dead as well. You see that is not true."

Itachi stood. "And a fatal mistake on Queen Tsunade's and Lord Jiraiya's part, but Prince Sasuke is no longer alive." The edge of Itachi's voice put an end to their conversation. Orochimaru was no idiot, and was not about to begin being one. Idiots had a tendency of dieing early.

Itachi was now King because of his ruthlessness and cruelty. The man had no emotions. He had strength in plenty. Orochimaru would not cross him and press for the information, he knew that Itachi was hiding.

"Now leave me." Itachi's dismissal was blunt and Orochimaru had no choice but to obey. Orochimaru gave Itachi a mock bow and left.

Dissatisfaction was a heavy cold lump in Orochimaru's stomach. His golden eyes almost glowed with his rage.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"I did not lie, you assumed." Sakura stated. They were seated upon Gaara's horse. She sat in front of him

"That much is true at first. But we continued to call you princess and you did not declare that was not you. You lied by not speaking up." His voice was quiet, but she could hear his voice rumbling in his chest. She blushed and sat straighter.

"What would you have done, had I spoken up? You would have gone after her, I had to protect her." She glowered at him twisting slightly to look up at him.

"No, we would have not. You are enough."

"Enough for what?"

His glaze was stony as he regarded her. She turned forward, knowing he wouldn't answer that question. It bugged her.

She turned her glaze to the passing scenery. It was almost quiet and unchanging. The occasional noise or lonely howl kept it from seeming lifeless as whatever was out there moved silently about its own business.

"You have been silent for a while now, no more questions?" His voice was quiet but he still managed to startle her. She heard a soft noise from him, before realizing he was chuckling.

"You can't be laughing at me."

He just looked at her again with blank eyes.

"Of course I do, but you wouldn't answer them. You just sit there with blank eyes and tell me nothing."

"Then don't ask those questions, ask others." He stated, his arm's were on either side of her holding the reins loosely

"Why should I?" She twisted again to see him, scanning his eyes suspiciously.

"Why not, have you anything better to do? I'm sure you are curious about the place you are in now." He answered mildly.

"So just to pass the time then?" Curiosity was evident in her voice.

"Ah, yes." He replied

"Fine." She shrugged, her bare shoulders brushing his bare arms. A shiver went through her and she knew it was not because of the cool evening air.

He waited as she thought.

"Tell me about the desert." She requested, giving in to the ache of her muscles at sitting at such an angle and leaned back into Gaara. She could hear him breathing.

"That wasn't a question." He murmured

"Does it matter?" She challenged. Her eyes upturned to study the covered outline of his jaw bone.

"I suppose not." His eyes were not on her but out looking the dark lands around them. She wondered if those jade eyes of his could penetrate the darkness of the desert. ''That's a silly though. Of course they can't.' She thought to herself, but still couldn't help the little part of her thought he was different. That maybe he just could.

"Well, then, why don't you start?" She asked expectantly.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

" –eat the rodents-" He stopped speaking, knowing she had fallen asleep. Her body sagging again his, her breathing even and quiet. He wrapped on arm around her to keep her from sliding off the saddle. Well, that's what he told himself.

His arm rested just below her breast, feeling her ribs as she breathed. She was a Countess, which meant she was not going to be married off for her country. Which meant he, himself, could have her. He could give in to his… wants.

55555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

"Neji."

Neji looked up to see Kakashi standing there with a bowl in his hand. Neji was seated on his horseless saddle. His horse already resting for the day in a covered area along with the other horses.

"Is that for me?" he nodded toward the bowl.

"Yes." Kakashi murmured as he handed the steaming bowl to him.

"Good, I need to eat to keep my strength up." Neji muttered.

"Yes." Kakashi sat beside him on the ground. "Pity it's hot. The morning is hot enough."

"It's been a while since we left and we still have not seen hide or hair of these bandits." Neji growled frustrated as he stared into his soup. Neji was letting the hot liquid cool, before he would eat it.

"How is your wound?" Kakashi asked.

"Its fine, but why are you asking about that now? It's not important. We have to find her. Don't you care?" His frustration turning in to anger.

"Of course I care. But worrying about it right now solves nothing. What would Sakura say if you said that about an injury? You're lucky Rin is somewhat a medic. Sakura always did have the highest respect for medics and doctors."

Neji sighed. He knew what Sakura would do. "Kakashi, how long have you known Sakura?" He asked, talking more to fill the void of silence, then out of curiosity

"You should know, you've know her for most of her life."

"She's never talked about the time she spent away from the Hyuuga Courts or Her father and mother. I only know what the court gossips say about her mother and what the warriors and my father say about her father. I only met him once and I don't really remember him. Sakura never talked about how she met you either or how long she has known you."

"I've known Sakura since she was about three years of age. She was a cute little girl, always following her mother around. I was twelve. Her father didn't really pay much attention to her. He met me after I killed the man who had murdered my father. He said he like the spirit I'd shown, after he'd heard my story. I was alone in the world so I joined Count Satoshi Haruno, and his elite guard. He trained us himself. After he died, Sakura's nursemaid and I finished raising her. She was ever the troublesome little girl."

Neji smiled slowly as Kakashi spoke with fondness.

6666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666666

Sasuke clenched his teeth in pain. The wound Neji had inflicted was infected.

"If you had taken care of it first, idiot." Tenten said as she none too gently applied an herb salve to the tainted wound.

"I did." He gritted out between clenched teeth.

"If you had done a better job, or hadn't aggravated it, you wouldn't be in this predicament." Tenten admonished.

"Hn."

Tenten shook her head at this as she wrapped the bandage around his waist effectively covering the wound.

"There. Stay lying down for the rest of this night and the next two nights...unless you have to use the privy. You must not move around too much or it will get worse. I will send Chiyo over to help you. She will also bring you food."

"She doesn't like me; I don't want her to help me." Sasuke growled 'She'll probably try to poison me, the old bat…or should I say rat?' he thought.

"Gee, I wonder why. No body really likes you Sasuke. She will help you though. Gaara would be angry if she didn't."

"Hn."

"Is that really a word?"

When he just looked at her she sighed. "You know what? I don't want to know…."

She left without another word.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

"Lord Kabuto, you are a slippery little fish." Ino grinned as she laid her hand of cards on the table.

"Yes, I am. You aren't too bad yourself, Lady Ino. But you must tell me about these friends who would keep such a beautiful Lady waiting." He laid his hand down to show her his cards.

She gathered the cards to reshuffle them. She knew he was trying to gather information from her.

"Why Lord Kabuto, you are certainly a charmer. Why don't you deal as I tell you?""

"Sounds good."

Ino began to describe Naruto and Lee in detail, intent on misleading him. 'I don't know why he's here, but I bet he's a spy from someone who means either Shikamaru or Hinata harm.' She thought.

Kabuto listen with a pleasant smile on his. 'She's lying or I have the wrong person. I am not usually wrong through. I may have to kill her.' He thought.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Naruto grinned as leaned back on his sleeping bag. He was going to find Sakura and rescue her, and then she'd fall madly in love with him and want to marry him.

Then he'd be able to get out of his marriage to Princess Hinata.

She made him down right nervous with those large pearly eyes. It looked as if she should be blind, but she wasn't. He was getting closer to the others, he could almost feel it.

99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999

Sakura awoke to the predawn cool air. She was lying on a soft blanket spread out underneath her. Gaara was resting not far from her. His eyes closed his breathing soft and even.

'I can escape!' Her heart leaped with hope. Quietly she slowly moved to sitting position, then to standing. She moved so slowly her body protested.

As soon as she was up, treaded slowly towards the horses. The one she had ridden away on was laden with supplies. He would have to do since Gaara's first horse would not let her ride on him without Gaara there to calm him. She untied both tethers, so Gaara would not be able to follow her on his horse she would bring both.

"What are you doing?" She turned quickly to see Gaara sitting up looking at her.

She wasted no words but hastily climbed on to the pack horse's back and jerked it around, mean while dropping the other tether to his first horse. The startled horse let out a wicker of confusion. She yanked on the rein, jolting the startled beast. He took her direction and shot forward.

Sakura had a new definition of discomfort. The pack were bulky and hard to sit on. Much harder to direct the confused horse. She blamed the fact that Gaara was catching up to her on this discomfort.

He was suddenly beside her on his horse and reaching for her. She jerked her body out of his reach.

Unfortunately for her, she did it with took much force and tumble of the side of the horse.

Pain shot through her shoulder as she landed. The surprised horse stopped a few feet ahead of her. Gaara had already swung down from his horse. She ignored the pain and took off after her horse. Gaara reached her first, tackling her to the ground.

They fell into an ungraceful heap on the sandy ground. Sakura was sure she'd be spitting sand out of her mouth for weeks.

He growled. She realized he had caught her once again. But she'd be damned if she made it easy for him. He was currently above her on all fours his hands pinning her arms as she was near face down in the dirt.

She kicked up at him but hit only air.

She kicked again and caught him in the leg. He grunted in pain. She began to struggle with all her might.

"Damn it, Sakura!" He all but shouted.

He turned her to face him. "Stop!" He growled.

"Never!" She exclaimed. She kneed him, in a bad spot. His eyes slid closed in pain. He didn't release, but loosened his grip on one of her arms. She swung in up and punched him. He jerked to the right side to the ground. His one arm still holding on to hers.

She used the force in which he rolled off of her to roll on top of him to pin him.

"You will let me go!" She insisted. His eyes glared up at her.

"Never." His eyes spoke volumes of his anger with her.

They stared at each other. Her eyes fell to his mask. Perhaps that mask hid a secret she could use to black mail him into letting her go. Like maybe a scar or birthmark or something else. Maybe, she could admit to her self, that it was curiosity that drove her to do what she did next.

In a flash of a moment she snatched the mask off of his face. Her eyes widened as she stared down at him.

He looked surprised.

He was the absolute most handsome man she had ever seen.

Sakura, in her astonishment, loosened her grip on his wrist. Gaara shoved upward and, in surprise, Sakura miscalculated. She moved too quickly at the wrong angle to recapture him and slipped up...and fell forward.

Their lips touched briefly.

When she realized what she had done she shot upright. A blush tinged her pale cheeks.

"Sakura?" He asked after she had shot up right.

(((999999999999999999999999999999999999

A.N.: A little bit of romance for my loyal fans and the bestest reviewers on earth! Thank you for all of you great reviews, they really help! Sorry for how long it took….. I was working and playing…. Bad me. I would love to hear your thoughts! Please tell me what you think!

Will Sakura and Gaara kiss again?


	12. The Plot Thickens

The Sand Prince

The Sand Prince

A.N.: Thank you for your wonderful reviews! Sorry for the long wait…. I had writers block with this chapter. I hope it doesn't affect it too much. Much THANKS to the awesomeness of my beta JUCHKO! Thank you! You are able to pretty up this fiction very well!

Chapter 12 – Discover

Sakura sat upright and rigid in the saddle as she and Gaara rode his horse. They had mounted up once again. Their moment of wrestling and the subsequent kiss afterward was all but forgotten.

Gaara had pushed the blushing Sakura off of him and had grabbed her wrist and pulled her to her feet. He had taken the cloth mask back and had put in back on.

He hadn't spoken to her since. They had been riding for what seemed like forever, when in reality, it had only been an hour at most.

"It's not my fault, you know." He murmured in her ear. She squeaked in surprised. "The kiss, it wasn't my fault."

Sakura refused to acknowledge he had even spoken, irritated because one, he had brought it up and two, that he had startled her.

"Even if you don't admit it, it was your fault." He said persistently. She half turned and glared at him. "It is not my fault."

"You are the one who kissed me." He growled. His jade eyes meeting hers.

"I did not kiss you!" She was blushing, she knew it, but couldn't help it. "I fell. You could have moved."

"You could've not tried to get away in the first place." He didn't deny it. He didn't admit he could have moved in time.

"You shouldn't have kidnapped me in the first place!" She exclaimed. "It is entirely your fault!"

He didn't saying anything. So she turned back to her former position.

"You'll ache if you keep sitting like that." He commented dryly on her stiff posture.

"So, what do you care?" Obstinacy making her words harsh.

"I don't." His was a fast reply; she didn't believe his words one bit. If he didn't care, why would he take such efforts to chase her down and bring her back, to risk getting caught with out his bandits?

"So stop talking to me." This realization unsettled her. So what if he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. He was still a criminal and she suspected not completely sane.

But he had been nothing but generous with her before she had attempted escape, her mind whispered.

"But your reactions are so amusing." He murmured leaning into her.

'Yup, definitely not sane.'

The arm that had been loosely securing her on the horse, tighten, pulling her against his chest. She squeaked in protest and from surprise.

"Gaara! Let go!" She squirmed, trying to get free.

"No." He held her there firmly, ignoring her struggles. "If you keep that up, I'll let you fall." He added. She stilled immediately.

It wasn't until later she realized he had forced her closer to make her more comfortable. This was another unsettling thought. She didn't understand why he was doing this. She hadn't known him very long, and nor had she known him before he captured her.

She could not understand his worrying about her, especially something as unimportant as her comfort. He was a bandit leader for crying out loud, so why should he care whether or not she was comfortable? Why indeed? His actions spoke of his thoughtfulness on her part...She was his captive, yet he had given her her own tent, a companion (Tenten), good food (oranges) and had basically treated her as a guest, (short of the kidnapping)

Strangely Sakura felt an unexplainable emotion well up in her. Confused, she refused to think further on the matter. Instead she concentrated on the fact that his arm had her pinned to his chest.

"You can loosen up; I won't try to move away." She murmured. He scoffed as if he didn't believe her; he didn't, but he loosened his grip anyways.

"What do you hope to gain by these constant escape attempts? You know they are doomed to fail." His tone wasn't mocking, he just wanted to know.

She looked up at him. Her eyes catching his, "My freedom, Gaara, I can't just sit there and do nothing. I want my freedom." She answered truthfully.

"Freedom? You weren't free, even before I captured you." He hissed.

"What do you mean? What do you know of my life before you captured me?" She questioned, her short temper flaring at his tone. Her eyes still watched his.

"You are a countess, you are held by the rules of society. You were never free. You obeyed the king, you were also held by his rules. Between society and the King, how could you be?" His harsh answer startled her, she hadn't ever thought about that.

11111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Shikamaru paused, his hand going for his dagger. The guard captain took his cue from Shikamaru. He shifted into battle ready form, his men following his actions. They were tense awaiting whatever had alerted Shikamaru.

"Lord Shikamaru?" Hinata addressed him formally.

"I heard hoof beats. I am wondering if we are being followed." He answered her unstated question.

The guards shifted till they surrounded Hinata. The company was silent. The hoof beats became louder. The horse was moving quickly. But there was only one. The threat of attack was now lower, for only an idiot would try to attack a squad of armed men. But they still kept still awaiting; after all, the entire world was full of idiots.

Finally the rider and his horse came in to view. At the sight of the rider, Shikamaru relaxed. Chouji waved. Hinata blushed.

The man's trade mark unruly blonde hair and wide grin gave away instantly who it was. Shikamaru groaned inwardly, muttering his trademark words, "So troublesome."

"Hey!" He yelled to them.

"Naruto, what the hell are you doing here?" Shikamaru demanded when Naruto had finally reached them.

"Good day to you too, Shikamaru. Fine way to greet your nation's crown prince. I came to help with the search for Countess Sakura." He exclaimed.

"Oh, did you now? Well you missed the party that was sent to search for her. Now turn around and go home before the Queen skins you for disappearing, again."

"No. I don't need to go with them. Two separate parties searching for her is better, since one of them is bound to find her." Naruto's entire being radiated defiance.

"You, my prince, are an idiot. How did you find out about her disappearance?" Shikamaru asked.

"I am not an idiot, I found out through Chouji." Naruto grumbled.

Shikamaru shot a glare at Chouji, who sat back, looking innocent. "You can't go look for her on your own." He stated to Naruto, who had crossed his arms.

"Oh yes, I can. But I'm not going alone." Naruto's grin was back and more devious than ever.

"And who is going with you?" Shikamaru's eyebrow was arched in a questioning manner. His skin tingled in apprehension.

Naruto's smile became a full out devious smile as he answered. "You are."

Shikamaru cursed his luck. A stubborn prince who happen to be stuck in puppy love for the Countess. 'Is everyone in love with her?' he asked him self.

"I can not go with you; I have information to deliver to the Queen. And I promised Lord Neji to escort your bride, Princess Hinata to the Palace of Leaf."

Naruto's gaze switched to the Princess. "Oh, Good day to you, Princess Hinata." He half bowed to her in courtesy. His expression becoming polite and reserved. Shikamaru was tempted to smack Naruto. 'He could not have _not_ seen her.'

Hinata returned his half bow with a nod; she could hardly be expected to curtsy when she sat upon a horse. "Good day, Prince Naruto." Her voice was soft, but no tremble was deciphered, even though a blush was staining her porcelain white cheeks.

He nodded acknowledging her greeting, and then turned back to Shikamaru. "Let Chouji do that. He's capable and he already knows all the info you've gathered to tell the old woman. Besides that, what would the old woman say if you left her only son to navigate the desert by himself?"

"You shouldn't call your mother old woman." Shikamaru grumbled. Naruto knew he had won. "When do we leave?" Shikamaru asked.

"After my horse has rested enough." Naruto slid off the tired creature.

"Ano, Prince Naruto?" Hinata spoke up, turning all attention to her.

"I want to go with you."

Her eyes met his as she stared down at him. He shook his head. "No, lord Chouji will take you to my home."

Hinata bit her lip as she thought to herself, 'Be bold!' "Your highness, I must insist..."

Shikamaru's eyes widen a fraction. "Hinata, are you sure you want to go?"

She turned her direct gaze on him, resolved to go and not be shoved to the side like unwanted luggage. She climbed down off her horse without assistance. She straightened her backbone and told herself to remain strong with her resolve. She looked up at Shikamaru.

"Yes," she turned to meet Naruto's stare, "If it was your friend, would you sit back and let others search when you are perfectly capable of searching as well. Especially if this friend put herself in danger to save you and was captured instead? If this friend had protected you since you met her? Would you stay behind? Would you not want to help look for her?"

Her speech ended and Naruto looked away from her. Of course he'd wanted to help; he was doing the exact same thing she wanted to do.

"Naruto, what's the harm in her coming with us?" Shikamaru said quietly. His mind working fast. If Naruto could but grow to know Hinata during this search, then his foolish crush on Sakura might end.

Naruto's shoulders slumped, defeated. "Fine, you may come."

Hinata smiled and curtsied beautifully. "Thank you, Prince Naruto."

Naruto didn't know why, but her happy smile made him blush as he turned away from the fair princess.

2222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

"Kisame." Itachi's voice was quiet. He sat upon the Uchiha throne. The room of empty save the man he had spoken to. Too many families feared the king to stay in the throne room long. His red pinwheel eyes staring into nothing as he waited for a reply from the strangely blue shark like man.

"My King?" His voice was smooth, calm, and as monotone as the King's. He stood off to the side.

"Orochimaru is becoming a headache. He wants to find my little brother." Itachi murmured.

"So we should end him. The only way to kill a snake is cut off its head." Kisame answered, a depraved grin of delight splitting his lips, showing wicked sharp teeth. His hand went to the hilt of his large wrapped sword which was slung over his back.

"But we can not kill him alone." Itachi's eyebrows furrowed in a frown. "He is well guarded, and an excellent fighter for a man his age. We need to bide our time and slowly but surely he will slip and we will have him."

"Or we could expose his plan to the Queen of Leaf. That would ruin him, and then we could strike." Kisame murmured.

Itachi nodded once. "But how shall we expose his plan without implicating ourselves?"

"We have a family who sold their daughter to Leaf. She is one of their spymaster's spies. She can be reached through her family. We can have them send a letter to her when in reality, it will be the detailed plot of Orochimaru's."

"Very well, set it in motion." Itachi whispered.

3333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Sasuke clench his teeth against the pain as he sat up. He growled as he was pressed by two elderly hands back to his cushions.

"Tenten tells me you are not to rise." The elderly woman barked sharply.

"The princess?" His soft reply came. The old woman quirked her eyebrows in a frown.

"Gaara is bringing her back. They are but an hours' ride away. But she in none of your concern. She is Gaara's prisoner."

"So she didn't escape then?"

"No, not for long. The poor girl. Now hush and drink this."

"What is it?"

"My own herbal brew to strengthen the body and give it the nutrition it needs."

He gulped the vile brew as fast he could. 'Well, it works.' He thought as the dizzying feeling lighten up and the pain was nearly gone.

"What was that?" He blurted before he could stop himself. As she opened her mouth to explain, he shook his head.

"Never mind I don't really want to know." The old woman's eyes gleamed deviously. Sasuke was glad he didn't know what he had drank.

His eyes slid close as the brew did its work.

444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Tenten sighed as Prince Sasuke slept again due to the elderly woman's brew.

"There is a mild sedative in it; he will sleep for a few more hours." Chiyo said to Tenten, who nodded.

"Thank you, Chiyo." Tenten murmured as she sat beside the sleeping prince.

"It is nothing." The woman said and stood, leaving the girl to watch over the proud prince.

'King Itachi would be so mad if he found out I let his brother get hurt. Speaking of the king, I haven't received any orders from him yet or from lord Shikamaru. Guess I'll play it by ear.' She thought, her eyes glazed in thought.

"You need to stop causing trouble for me, or King Itachi will have my skin." She murmured to the slumbering prince.

A.N. sorry for the short chapter and the wait on it! The next will be better; for the plot has thickened wouldn't you say? As for Sakura and Gaara kissing, let us see what the muses tell us!


	13. Amore

The Sand Prince

**_The Sand Prince_**

A.N. Thank you for the wonderful reviews! Sorry again for that really long wait! I have a really good reason this time! I was in a car accident in Sep.20th. It was a roll over… so yeah, still dealing with health complication from that. I really am sorry! I promise to write the next chapters within a reasonable amount of time. **JUCHKO** is the most awesomeness of beta! Thank you so much!

Chapter 13- Amore

Tell me where our time went and if it was time well spent, just don't let me fall asleep. – Paramore 'Pressure'.

The little boy took the hand of his mother who smiled down at him joyously.

"_Today my son, you will be named heir." She spoke with a soft lilting voice, the scent of lavender wafting towards the little boy of eight years of age._

_His red hair and jade green eyes reflected his mother's looks. Her long flaming hair had been styled by her maids into a sweeped up do. Her jade green eyes held a contented look. She was a beautiful woman of only twenty-eight years of age._

"_Mama, what about Kankarou and Temari?" His voice was that of young boys, high pitched. The queen knelt down before the young prince._

"_It is your throne rightfully, not your half- siblings. Gaara you will be king." The queen's determined gaze was intense. He would never forget it._

Gaara rolled into a sitting position, suddenly awake. The sleeping body beside him didn't move, nor did she stir.

'That memory again. When will it go away?' He thought. He looked down at the slumbering girl. They had ridden into at dusk. He had been given reports of all that had happened while he was away after he had stowed the girl in his own tent with four guards surrounding the outside.

He had decided it would be a better idea to stick her in his tent, so that he could watch her. She had only tried to escape twice in his absence. Or so the guards reported.

He returned to find her sound asleep. He dismissed the guards and lay down beside the woman. Sleep had not been far off for him.

"Ughmuh." She mumbled incoherently in her sleep. She lay on her side, her back to him, so he could not see the expression on her lovely face. He leaned over her, careful not to wake her.

Her brow was furrowed in concentration. Her lips were slightly parted and her breath was fast and harsh. Her lids flickered, indicating her dreaming state.

His fingers subconsciously slid across her face gently to smooth her furrowed brow. At his touch her breathing slowed as did her flickering eyelids. He pulled his hand back afraid he had wakened her.

But she continued her sleep, only now she looked peaceful. 'She is beautiful.' the innermost part of his mind spoke. 'And now she belongs with me.'

His mind flashed back to their brief kiss and he could feel his face heat. The surprise in her eyes after and the soft blush that had crept up her face still vibrant in his mind.

She'd sat straight up in a rigid posture, as if she had done something detestable. Disbelief had soon taken the place of her surprise. He refused to watch as her emotions changed rapidly. He hadn't wanted to see horror on her face.

So he pushed her off him, though he had not objected to her position on him. Seem like a logical thing to do to at the time. He did not want to see her expression change yet again. She was the most expressive person he knew, and he liked to watch the changes, but in that moment, he hadn't.

As he sat there, watching her sleep, it occurred to him that he _liked_ being the reason for her many changes in expression. He decided that he most liked making her blush.

He lay back down and curled around her slumbering form. He rested against her, soon falling back asleep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

She woke with a soft sigh of contentment. She was warm and comfortable.

And unable to move.

Her eyes widen as she turned her eyes to look at the man pinning her to himself. His eyes were closed and his breathing even. His face was uncovered. Why was he sleeping beside her? Didn't he know this was terribly improper for a lady of her rank to sleep beside a man she was not married to?

_When did you start to really care what is and isn't improper? And when has it stopped you? _Her mutinous inner voice whispered.

She had a nagging feeling she had seen him before, a long time ago, but it was a vague, uncertain, feeling.

She inhaled softly so as not to wake him, then shifted slowly to face him. 'He looks like someone I've met before. I feel like I should know him from somewhere. But where?' She thought.

Her thoughts took her back to when her father had taken her on his trip to visit the different courts and lands. This took her back to her visit to the Sand kingdom.

Her fingers reached up with a will of their own and touched his unruly hair. The sand kingdom was the only place she could have met this man before. At least it seemed a good place to start thinking back on.

She found she could move a little more as his hold on her became somewhat gentler.

A blackness she hadn't taken too much notice of before surrounded his eyes, as if he didn't get enough sleep. Then again, how could he? He was a bandit leader; he had to keep one step ahead of the law.

She moved so she could see him better, not really questioning her motives to want to get closer.

She was nearly on top of him, glazing down. 'Who were you? You can have always been a leader of bandits.' She thought her questions, but didn't voice them, afraid to wake him and end this moment of absolute peace.

She was surprised to find herself blushing lightly.

He had been a dominate person in her thoughts lately.

'Well he is the dominate problem in my life at this moment.' She reasoned. But that wasn't the only problem.

She was thinking less of escaping him; she found herself in that moment wanting to know more about him.

'This is silly. I should just focus on my escape. Not on him. But… no, no I must leave, I can not stay here.'

_What was waiting for her return?_ Her rebellious inner mind whispered.

Hinata would certainly be missing her as she missed Hinata. And then there was Neji. The Neji who said he loved her, who would want to marry her.

_But you don't want to marry him. _The defiant voice came again

She wasn't ready for marriage, not yet. She craved adventure and here she had that in spades.

Besides, she wasn't sure she loved Neji the way he wanted her to.

She knew she loved him, but in what way?

She wasn't attracted to him the way she was attracted to Gaara.

'Wait; hold up, I can't be attracted to this bastard.'

She was resting on her stomach, propped up on one arm (which was beginning to ache).

His arm was loosely around her mid back, he was on his side still sleeping lightly despite her movements.

It struck her suddenly that this was horribly improper.

She knew she couldn't stay like this; she knew she should get up and move.

She removed her fingers from his hair with a soft sigh.

'How comfortable am I getting with this man whom I hardly know?' She thought her eyes unable to leave his face.

_You are attracted to him more than anyone else you have ever met and maybe that is because you have never met anyone quite like him. _

That seditious voice was speaking more often then not now.

His eyes slid open just as she stopped, startling her. His hand caught hers as he stared up at her.

"You were a wake?" She squeaked.

He didn't answer her.

He was leaning up and she was sure it was just him that was getting closer.

"Why did you stop?" He asked his eyes not leaving hers. He was so close and she could feel the blush spreading on her cheeks.

"I- I don't know." She stammered out.

'Gods, I sound like Hinata when we were younger.' She thought.

At his disbelieving stare, she murmured, "Because it was inappropriate for me to."

His answer to her statement was to lean closer, she felt her eyes go to his lips when she could feel his breath on hers.

The tent flap opened and she jerked back.

The intruder looked at them with a scrutinizing gaze.

At Gaara's glare, the man began to speak. His eyes lowered to the carpet.

"Gaara, we have received word of a rather important matter."

Gaara nodded. "I will join you in a moment."

The man heard his dismissal and left.

Sakura pulled completely away from him. 'He was going to kiss me!' Her mind screamed as his gaze met hers.

"You had better go." She was the first to break the silence.

He stood, his eyes glace around the large tent to the chest that sat in the corner. He bent over opening the chest. She sat up straighter trying to see what was in it.

Dark colored clothing lay folded neatly in it. He pulled out a crimson tunic and onyx breeches. She watched as he lifted the tunic he was wearing up and off of him.

Blushing she turned around her face she was sure was redder than his new tunic.

"Good, for a second there I thought you were going to watch me change." He remark having heard her abrupt movement. Her blush increased.

"I am not as uncivilized as you!" She retorted. Her flaming face upturned in the air and her arms crossed.

"Perhaps." He replied. His tone was even and betrayed none of what he was thinking. She refused to turn and see if she could try and make out what was meant from his expression, afraid he might still be changing. The rusting of cloth confirmed her thoughts.

"What is that supposed to mean?" She demanded. Only to be met with silence from him. This time she did turn around to find her looking down at her with intensity she was unused to.

"Perhaps it would have been better if you were." He murmured in her ear before placing a kiss on her forehead. He turned and left the tent.

She gasped. 'What the hell did he mean by that?' She thought. 'And he kissed me! That bastard! And he was sleeping beside me!'

She had forgotten to ask why he had been beside her when she had awakened.

222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222222

Neji was sure they were going in circles. He was still injured, though it was healing. 'Taking it's own damn time too.' He thought darkly.

Lee voiced his thoughts on them going in circles. Kakashi nodded in agreement with this statement. He got down off his horse.

"Some one is purposely leading us in circles." Kakashi murmured.

"Why?" Lee asked. Kakashi shrugged, not replying.

"So what do you think we should do?" Iwashi asked, as he blocked the sun from his eyes.

"Not follow." Kakashi answered simply.

"So we just wander away from the clues then?" Iwashi inquired.

"Yes, that should make whom ever is setting up these clues frustrated enough to show him or her selves." Neji answered for Kakashi. "Lets settle here for now. We will decide where to go from here tonight."

Neji slid from his saddle and winced at the flash of aching pain he experienced every time he moved. He stood there until he was sure he could walk without swaying. 'Damn sun. It's hot already, and it's barely breakfast time.' His inner thoughts were getting darker and darker as the days went by.

They had been following what they thought were clues left by Sakura, but as mentioned earlier they turned out to be only to confuse their direction.

Irritation and worry gnawed at him. His mind replaying her kidnapping over and over again; his failure to protect his most precious person ate away at him as well. His wound throbbed again. He hated feeling weak and helpless, and _that_ was exactly what he was feeling now.

"Lord Neji, I will need to change your bandaging and clean the wound." The melodious voice of the Haruno guard, Rin, spoke to him.

He nodded his acquiesce. With her help, he shrugged off his shirt.

333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

"And then the bastard fell off his horse, into the mud…. Hey are you listening?" the blonde man had been talking rather exuberantly to the bored brunette man, who nodded for the prince to continue his story.

"Um... Prince Naruto?" The hesitant voice of Princess Hinata was a relief for the brunette man.

"Yes, Princess?" Naruto turned to the girl to see her smiling again. He, again, felt his cheeks flushing. They were currently stopped for the day, and would resume their search for Sakura in the evening.

"Lunch?" She held out a cloth sack, which, upon inspection, he found contained cold ham, a chunk of sharp cheddar and a couple of rolls. "Shikamaru and I already ate while you were telling your story."

He nodded. "You were listening?"

She nodded. "Yes, it was quite interesting. You may continue after you have eaten if you wish, Prince." She murmured.

He stared at her and, then realizing was he was doing, looked down at his food. "Only if you want me too…" He answered.

"Yes, I do." She responded quietly.

A red hue was surfacing fast on her pale cheeks. He noticed. 'She really is shy.' He thought.

"Then I will do just that." He replied. "By the way, you can call me Naruto and leave my title off. I don't like it."

"You don't like being called Prince or is it you don't like being a prince?" she questioned. He sat down beside her as she spoke.

"Well, no I don't like being called prince or being one. There is always someone telling me what to do, how to do it, what to wear," He paused and looked away from her. "...who to marry." His expression had darkened as had his voice.

She nodded in understanding. "But as a prince you have power to voice your opinion, to fight for what you believe in, to make a change, good or bad." She spoke fast afraid he's get angry with her, or get up and leave.

"Princess, May I call you Hinata?" At her blushing nod he continued. "You are right. I should be able to, but you do not have a mother like mine. I really have no power."

"And you do not have a father like mine, but Pri- N-naruto, what do princes become?" She asked.

He grinned and turned to her. "Kings!"

"Precisely, then you will have power in plenty." She smiled again and Naruto felt a strange fluttery feeling in his stomach. He was sure it had to nothing with his hunger and everything to do with Hinata's beautiful smile.

"Thanks Hinata!" He said as he smiled back, and then dug into his lunch; he was not sure what he was thanking her for, maybe because he felt better about his position.

Shikamaru watch the exchange between the two with interest. He should attempt to push them together some more. He looked away from them.

The newest letter from Tenten bothered him. Apparently Sakura was much more capable then the Bandit leader had supposed. Her report had included how the Uchiha prince was still injured and that the Bandit leader had gone after Sakura. He wondered if Gaara would catch her. She hadn't written much more then that.

44444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444444

Ino lowered herself slowly onto the bench in her room. Her eyes slid half closed and she could feel exhaustion taking over her limbs. Aching pain course through her from wounds she had received from him.

"This is much too troublesome for me." She murmured to herself. Where in all hells was Shikamaru? His party should have arrived at the inn by this time.

She looked down at the bleeding thin line on her arm. 'That bastard. This had better not scar.' She thought. Her eye glazed over at the memory of a recent turn of events that left her now in her present state.

Kabuto's insincere smile and infuriating calmness. His questions becoming more direct. Her futile attempt to misdirect him. His underestimation of her.

He was, at this point, in the custody of the constables of the tiny town. But the frightening man would escape them, and then he would come after her. She had to leave. The closest place of protection would be the Sand Kingdom capital.

She sluggishly hefted herself up and called the servant girl. She straightened her back and lifted her self to proper standing, though her sore muscles and wounds protested. "Prepare my luggage, I want to leave immediately. Oh, and send for a doctor. Quickly now, please." She told the girl who nodded and left to act on the orders.

After the girl was gone she sagged against the wall. The other wound she had received was agitated again at the extra movement. She gasped. Blood soaked her clothing. She slid to the floor, barely able to fight to stay conscious. Her vision fading slowly into black.

His lips curled into that cruel smile as he stared down at her. They were just out side of town when he drew a knife on her. She had pushed away from him, but not enough to stop him from slicing a shallow scratch down her arm. She gasped and tried to yank her arm from him, but he held fast to it. She turned to look at him her eyes glassy with tears.

"_Why?"_

"_You will tell me, milady, all that I want to know. I know that you are the spymaster's fiancé. You are close to the crown prince and the Queen; you know much. You have been lying to me. I am no fool, milady."_

"_No!" He glared down at her as she glared right back._

"_Don't make me do this the hard way." He murmured._

_The issuing fight had been long and tiring. He stabbed her only once, missing the other times he had tried. She squirmed and kicked with all her might. She would not go down easily. After she had managed to knock him unconscious with her heel of her shoe , she had run to town despite the bleeding, and had found the constable._

A.N.: Alright Folks. That's the end of this episode. Let me know whatcha think! So for those of you who do not read my author's note at the top let me tell you, this chapter took a long time because(yes that's right I have a good excuse this time people!) **I was in a car accident**! My mom's van rolled over when my sis was visiting us and we were going to do something fun, we hit black ice and the next thing you know we are rolled over. Very freaking scary. I'm okay now with just a few back problems. the plot bunnies will come some time soon!


	14. Unforgotten

The Sand Prince

A.N.: Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. I am terribly sorry about the long wait.

Chapter Fourteen – Unforgotten

Gaara's thoughts strayed back to the expression on Sakura's face after he had awaken, to the feel of her fingers in his hair. He was on his way to the meeting tent to speak with his sentry. He couldn't tear his thoughts from Sakura. Her gentle and vulnerable expression had verged on the side of tender. No one in his memory looked at him that way before.

"Gaara." The voice broke into his thoughts. His eyes turned to the young bandit that stood beside him. His name being Taka.

Gaara followed the younger bandit through the tent flap. He found two of the other bandits standing inside, having awaiting his arrival before they sat.

"You thoughts seem heavy." The bandit to his left, Kou said softly. "We have recently been told by Kiba as you have been, that girl is not the Princess, but Countess Sakura Haruno."

"Hn. Have news have you got for me?" He asked.

"We have had a message from Kiba, there are now two separate search parties looking for the girl. The duke's party has stopped following the false clues." The bandit to his right,Ginta reported.

"I see."

"They are not any closer, we should still retreat back to our base." Kou stated

"If we are not in any danger of being found it is unnecessary to do so." Gaara answered gruffly.

"Gaara, the Haruno guard is not to be trifled with, they will find us. It is only a matter of time before they they do. They will slaughter us all. The Countess is their precious person." The fear in Taka's voice made Gaara glance sharply at the younger bandit.

"They are fierce, but we are stronger and have more in number." Gaara answered, becoming irritated. 'Fools.' He thought. He rose from his spot, he would not listen to their fears.

"Gaara." Kou said his name quietly. Gaara turned back to them, irritation showing in his eyes. They leaning away subconsciously, fearing his temper. Gaara did not best Danzo their previous leader by being kind. His temper was legendary and his violence matched it.

"We do not fear anything easily. Heed our words, they will kill us all should they find us. Even you will not be spared. Count Haruno was their master. He hand selected and trained them. We should return the girl."

Gaara's temper flared, "No." He growled staring them all down.

"But Gaara-" Ginta started unhappily. Gaara cut him off with a look.

"You have fallen for her, haven't you?" Kou whispered incredulously. The other two stared openly at him.

"No, I will complete our revenge on the duke." Gaara stated, his anger level rising, he turned and left the tent, stalking back to his.

'I am not falling for that sneaky woman.' He thought.

* * *

Sasuke woke to Tenten's soft humming. She was reading a scroll and sitting with her back to him. "Tenten." He croaked. His throat felt dry and tight. She turned and a concerned look came over her face as she pressed a flagon of water into his hands.

"Drink Sasuke." She quietly commanded. He nodded, taking the water. "The medicinal herb in the drink Chiyo gave you dehydrates you. She told me you would need water when you woke. But I can't let you have food for an hour. How do you feel?"

"Better." Sasuke answered, never one to use more words when one would do. His handsome face grimaced as he ran a hand through his hair. "Bath?"

Tenten smiled and helped him up. He leaned on her as she escorted him out of the tent flap only to stop suddenly. There stood Gaara in a tan tunic and red breeches. His face was covered as it usually was. His eyes flashed in rage.

"You knew." He growled.

"Knew what?" Sasuke asked tiredly.

"About Sakura." He retorted.

"Of course." Sasuke pushed away from Tenten and stood on his own glaring right back at the man before him.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Gaara growled. "What was your plan?"

"Nothing." Sasuke bit back. He hadn't expected Gaara to find out so soon.

Gaara stared back at him before he turned his back on Sasuke and walked away.

Tenten's hand touched his shoulder. "You. You don't do anything stupid." Her voice held a note that wavered with anger. She took his arm and lead him to the oasis, she did not look at him at all.

* * *

White eyes stared out into the open vast desert. 'How will we ever find her?' The thoughts followed by feelings of hopelessness and desperation filtered through the pain Neji was currently feeling. His wound, while healing, still caused him to hurt.

"We have a trace on them now." Kakashi's friendly monotone broke through his thoughts.

"How?" Neji asked, his voice colored with doubt. Kakashi pointed to a middle age man with light brown hair and tan skin. His face was lined and his eyes weary.

"I don't remember seeing him with us after leaving Suna. Who is he?" Neji asked. While he knew a few of the Haruno guard well, there was some he hadn't met.

"Pakkun. He is our main sentry and tracker. He has found the tribe that has been leading us around in circles. They are in contact with the men that have kidnapped Sakura. We will have to threaten them for the information on where they are keeping her. But we have our first real lead." Kakashi stated. His mood seemed improved with his news.

Neji could feel his hopelessness lifting. "Lets move out then."

"I'll give the order."

"Thank you Kakashi, and your warriors there."

"Just doing our duty, Lord Neji." Kakashi turned and walked to where the rest of the Haruno guard stood completing random tasks.

The guard had been cheerier when their mistress was with them. They held themselves apart from him. They were friendly but nothing else.

Almost as if they blamed him for the countess being kidnapped.

Maybe that was his own guilt.

* * *

Sakura could feel the anger on Gaara as he returned. His jade eyes on fire. She shivered. The anger was not directed at her. At whom she did not know. He did not speak to her as he entered the tent, followed by an equally angry Tenten. Neither had visited during the night. As morning light began to touch the horizon had Gaara returned.

Tenten carried a tray of food and Sakura's stomach rumbled hunger as her eyes fell upon it. A blush crept up her face as a giggle sounded from the young woman holding the tray.

Gaara sat on the cushions pulling a small table from the side of the tent over. Tenten silently handed him the trey when he finished arranging the table the cushions. He looked expectantly up at Sakura. Sakura could not return his glaze without thinking of his almost kiss. Without a part of her wishing it had happened.

"Sit." He commanded. She was almost going to refuse but his eyes flashed. His mood hadn't returned to normal yet. She sighed.

Before she could join him at the table, Tenten pulled her into a hug. Sakura's eyes widen in surprise. As she was about to say something, Tenten whispered in her ear, "Be careful Sakura, I know not what he plans but I don't think he means well for you."

Sakura gasped and whispered back. "Gaara?"

"No, Sasuke." With that Tenten released her and left the Tenten leaving behind a bewildered and confused Sakura as well a surprised Gaara.

Gaara hadn't heard that they were whispering, he had been surprised by hug itself. He hadn't realized they were so close.

Sakura's memories of the only boy named Sasuke she had ever met. Her teeth clenched and her insides turned to ice. The only Sasuke she had ever met was the coldly beautiful, cruel Prince Sasuke of the Uchiha Kingdom. He could not be here. He could not.

She stiffly sat down to eat with Gaara. Her eyes not even seeing him, but turned in to her memories.

* * *

Ino hissed as the doctor bandaged her. His kind eyes, sympathetic. She would live, she would be scared but she would live. She had to find the idiot Naruto and tell him what happened. Warn him. Kabuto was coming for him. She didn't let the doctor see her blatant terror as she knew what Kabuto would do if he caught Naruto.

A.N. - Thank you for reading. Sorry about the long time to update. Really, I had no inspiration to write more until I read all your wonderful reviews. Thank you for the encouragement!


End file.
